Friendship and Brotherhood
by msmhtp
Summary: Friendship and brotherhood are tested when the secrets come out bit by bit.  Some angst and whump. Bromance, No slash. Set after S4.
1. Two men, three robbers and Gwaine

Gwaine stepped out of the tavern and, when the door closed behind him, was left standing alone in the drizzling rain. When he started to walk back towards the castle he was humming happily. A long day was coming to an end: Guinevere was crowned; the people were overjoyed, and peace prevailed. Gwaine wasn't going to think about who was going to try to conquer Camelot next, or whether or not Morgana had survived. He was very pleased that once again he could enjoy a moment of peace, and a couple of drinks, in good company.

He turned into an alley; a shortcut to the next street. As he approached the turn to the next street, Gwaine heard voices and stopped to listen. Curiously, he sneaked closer to the corner and peered around. Two cloaked figures argued in the middle of the street.

"You have to take it," the shorter one insisted.

"I can't!" the taller one replied indignantly. "If someone notices it-"

"Then hide it. After all, it's yours. When I heard that your father was dead…"

"I never asked for anything. I hardly knew him. And this… I'm glad that you would offer this to me, but-"

"There is no one else. It belongs to you. Keep it. Maybe someday you will need it." The smaller man took the taller man's hand and pressed something into his palm. "Please accept it. You are the rightful heir to his family. I understand that you want to keep your heritage secret but maybe someday you can finally say who you really are and then…" He shrugged.

"Someday," the taller man murmured. Eventually, he sighed. "Do I have any choice?"

"No," the smaller man laughed and the tension between the two eased.

"Thank you," the taller man said simply.

"Call me when you need anything. We are here for you. It was nice to meet you at last. Now, I have to go. Give Gaius my greetings." The smaller man patted the taller man's arm.

"I will."

The smaller man turned and left.

Gwaine waited. The taller man stood still for a long while, staring at whatever the shorter man had given him. Then he clenched his fist and turned. When he walked past Gwaine his hood fell back, revealing his face. Gwaine withdrew.

The taller man had been Merlin.

Gwaine leaned against the wall and thought. Merlin had once said that he hadn't known his father. Apparently, Merlin had his own secrets. Gwaine could understand that; he still hadn't told anyone about his family. Except Merlin, so he couldn't understand why Merlin didn't trust him in return. He was sure that Lancelot had known something. Lancelot, who had always protected Merlin.

Someday you can finally say who you really are.

Secrets, indeed. Gwaine grinned. It wasn't his business to interfere, but…

"Hand over everything what you have!"

A robbery. In the middle of the Camelot. Just his luck, Merlin thought.

"All right, just, wait a little moment," he protested.

Three men. Two of them behind of him.

"You look rich," one of them commented.

Damn his new clothes, but he had been too busy to change them.

"Living in the castle, eh?"

"Look, I don't have much with me…" Merlin explained.

"That ring will do." One of the men pointed to Merlin's hand.

Merlin glanced down. His father's family seal. Great. Why he hadn't he put it in his pocket?

"Hey folks, why are you up so late?" a new voice asked and Merlin grimaced. Of all people it had to be Gwaine.

"Merlin, is that you? Celebrating your new position? Oh, knives, so no celebrating?"

"You, drunk, go away," One of the robbers growled.

"Me, drunk? You have not yet seen me drunk. Right Lord Merlin?" Gwaine grinned.

"Right Sir Gwaine. I though you had some duties to take care of tomorrow morning." Merlin turned to see his friend.

The robbers glanced at each other.

Oh yeah, you are messing with the wrong people, Gwaine thought.

"A knight? You don't look like one?" one of them mocked.

"Yeah? And does he look like the adviser to the King?" Gwaine snapped.

"No?" Merlin answered when they all turned to look him.

"But you are now," continued Gwaine. "Congratulations. Or have I said that before? Never mind. But we should really go now, Merlin. Sleep is calling."

"No." One of the robbers raised his dagger and put it on Merlin's throat, but the other two were retreating fast.

"Your friends are leaving you alone, you realise?" Gwaine asked, his tone serious.

Merlin blinked when he felt how hard the steel was pressed against his skin.

"Leave, knight," the robber scowled.

"Maybe you should go, Gwaine?" Merlin suggested, despite knowing it was pointless idea.

"No. I don't want to leave you here. If I do so, the princess is going to murder me." Gwaine eyed the robber, all humour gone from his eyes.

"If he heard about this at all, Gwaine," Merlin reminded him.

"Shut up you two. Now, the ring, give it to me," the robber almost screamed.

Merlin felt the knife digging into his neck.

"You really want half of the castle as your enemies?" Gwaine asked, his voice cold as ice. He could see the tiny trail of blood dripping down Merlin's neck.

"Gwaine…" Merlin warned when he saw the knight stepping forward.

The robber was in a panic now. He could see how angry the knight was. He pushed Merlin toward Gwaine, distracting the knight long enough to slip away.

Merlin stumbled and fell.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled. "Merlin, are you alright?" He helped his friend to his feet.

Merlin stared at him strangely and then looked down. Gwaine followed his gaze.

"Oh Gods."

Blood, lots of blood.

The robber's dagger had slipped as Merlin fell over, and left a gaping wound is his side. Merlin swayed and dropped to his knees.

"Gwaine…"

"Merlin, I've got you, I've got you."

"Hide- hide the ring… Gaius…" Merlin whispered. His eyes closed and he went lim

"Merlin? Merlin! Wake up! Oh no you don't. Don't do this to me! not now!" Gwaine lifted Merlin in his arms then started to walk quickly towards the castle.

* * *

><p><em>English isn't my language.<em>

_Chapters 1-2, 18-22 are betaed already by_ Hatstand. _More is coming, you have to wait._


	2. The King and The Knight

"Just wait until I get my hands on that man!" Gwaine fingered his sword's handle. He turned to look as the door opened.

"Gwaine, calm down. Please. Everyone can hear you," Gwen admonished as she entered the room. The newly crowned Queen was dressed in a simple, light yellow dress; and she looked more like a maid she used to be than the Queen she had become. When she had heard what had happened, nothing had been able to prevent her from going to help Gaius. After all, it was Merlin who was in trouble.

"Guinevere." Arthur rose from his chair and walked over to his wife.

Guinevere leant against him. Arthur was afraid to ask. "How is he?"

"Not so good, Arthur. Gaius couldn't say anything for sure. He hasn't yet woken up."

Arthur frowned and looked his wife. She looked exhausted. "Go to sleep. You're tired. You've been awake all night."

Guinevere shook her head. "So have you. We have guests to meet, so I'm going to change my clothes."

"Guinevere…"

Guinevere pressed a finger to Arthur's lips.

"I'm a Queen now, Arthur, and I'm your wife, so don't say anything stupid."

Arthur nodded and kissed her. When she left, Arthur thumped his fist on the table and cursed long and hard.

"Only Merlin can run into trouble in the middle of nowhere. And you, Gwaine…" Arthur pointed to the knight.

"I want to hunt that man down," Gwaine said for the umpteenth time.

"There is going to be search party, but no, you're not going. I don't want that any of my knights doing anything stupid." Arthur scowled. He tried to calm down. "Damn Merlin. Not now. Not when I…" He pressed his palms against the table and looked through the window. Gwaine stepped beside him and patted his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine soon. You know him. Whatever happens, he will survive. Before we even realize, he'll be here annoying us like nothing has happened."

"Right, he is like that. He always comes back," Arthur hesitated, "but, what if his luck ends someday? What if-"

"Stop that, stop right there." It was Gwaine's turn to scowl. "We all die someday. Everyone's luck runs out eventually. We're only human."

Arthur took a deep breath. Gwaine looked at him carefully.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" Although he guessed what was going on. When it came to Arthur and Merlin, it wasn't hard to guess.

Arthur shook his head. "I have known him, what, about five years? Two weeks ago I finally realized something. Do you know what?"

"What?"

"That all this time he has been right. Always. He really tried to warn me. Again."

Gwaine grinned. "That's why you made him your counsellor, Arthur. We all know that he's smarter than you; than any of us." Gwaine sat down on the edge of the table.

Arthur's laugh was weak. "Right. That damn clumsy idiot is smarter than the King. A servant who became the advisor."

"A Queen who was a maid, knights who were commoners; all of them were your choices. Do you doubt yourself?" Gwaine asked curiously.

Arthur lifted his head and looked down at the knight. Was he really having this conversation with _Gwaine_?

"Sometimes. That's why I need him, Gwaine. He can keep me in the line and he is the only person who I can fully trust. Not you, not even Guinevere have gained anything like that. He's more like brother to me when all my real relatives are…" Arthur's voice trailed off.

"Your family really suck, Princess. You are too used to the fact that Merlin is always nearby," Gwaine noted. "You trust him. _I_ trust him. But you have to remember, that all of us have some secrets to keep. And I'm sure that Merlin is more complex than any of us would ever believe. " Gwaine felt the weight of Merlin's ring in his pocket.

"Lately, I have noticed." Arthur smiled. "Are you going there now, to see him?"

"Yep, if Gaius lets me. I'll see you later. Good luck with that Lord Fryon, or what ever his name was. And Arthur," Gwaine turned to face the King one more time, "remember that Merlin trusts you more than any of us. I can see something about you, but he, he sees something more. His loyalty to you is greater than anything that I have ever seen. And I don't think his luck is running down right now, so keep your head up. For God's sake, you are a king, Princess."

"Then stop calling me that!" Arthur frowned.

"Never!" Gwaine shut the door and left Arthur standing alone middle of his study.

Arthur stared at the door and sighed; he just couldn't believe that he had made Gwaine a _knight_. And he couldn't believe that Gwaine had actually said something _wise_. The world was changing into something that he wasn't quite ready for yet.

"Arthur?" Guinevere opened the door and peeked inside. "We have to go now. Are you alright?"

"No, but I have you." Arthur smiled.

#

Gwaine looked the ring on his palm. It was a dragon seal. It reminded Pendragon's insignia, but was slightly different.

"Library, I should go library. Where the hell here is library?" he murmured.

#

Gaius lowered the mortar from his hands and stared at Merlin, who was lying motionless in bed. Fortunately, the dagger hadn't damaged any of his internal organs, but the blade must have been dirty and Merlin had lost much blood. By the early morning, his temperature had risen far above what was natural.

"Oh, dear boy. I though you could rest for a while after everything you're been through, but it seems that you have no such luxury," Gaius whispered. He just wished that Merlin would wake up, even for a moment.

It was early evening when Merlin finally showed signs of awakening.

"Merlin! Drink this. No, don't try to get up. You have to lay down."

"How bad it is?" Merlin asked, his voice husky.

"Bad enough. Deep and inflamed. How on earth you get yourself into these situations is beyond my comprehension," Gaius said sadly.

"Gwaine was there," Merlin suddenly looked worried.

Gaius shook his head. He just couldn't believe that Merlin still was worried about someone else in his condition.

"Don't worry about him; Gwaine dragged you in here last night. He has been hovering around here every hour asking about you. Gwen and Arthur have been taking turns. Leon is out looking for that thief. Now, listen to me: the inflammation is bad, I think that this time you have to help yourself a little bit."

"You mean…"

"Concentrate. Repeat after me. Please, just try." Gaius noted how Merlin was drifting off to sleep again.

"Alright. I'l try," Merlin finally said.

Gaius went to take the book in which he had found the spell.

"Ready Merlin? Merlin!"

"Ye-s," Merlin answered weakly.

Gaius held the book open and began reading aloud:

"_Hǣlan fȳr. Hǣlan wund. Lǣtan fȳr āfaran. Īs, wæter, eard, gehīeran mīn ābannan. Hīeran__ mīn ācīgan. Hǣlan fȳr." _Gaius said each word carefully and listened as Merlin repeated them.

Even Gaius, with his weak magic, sensed Merlin's power gathering around them.

"Good boy, you did it. Now, let hope it works."


	3. Can you trust your friend?

"You're awake!" Gwaine stated when he entered the room.

"Gwaine." Merlin looked up and grinned. He looked terrible. He was paler than ever before; his tall, thin appearance was more angular. But he was more lively than he had been two days ago.

"Gwaine, keep it short. He needs to rest," Gaius said before he left the room.

"Yes, yes. And this is for you. The whole kitchen sent their hello." Gwaine set the tray full of food on the table.

Merlin looked at it with astonishment. "Really?"

"Really. Merlin, I have noticed that you usually don't value yourself highly. Everyone who I met on the way down here asked how you were. Now I can answer that you are well... Given the situation, of course. Oh, and maybe you want this back." Gwaine offered the ring to Merlin, who blinked. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Right, yes. Thank you." He took it from Gwaine's outstretched hand.

"I have to say that I'm curious about it..." Merlin visibly stiffed but Gwaine chose to ignore it "...so I borrowed this book…"

"Borrowed a book? From where? From the library? From Geoffrey of Monmouth? " Merlin sounded doubtful.

"Maybe borrowed it too strong a word. But anyway, it was an interesting read. I think that you should read it too some time. " Gwaine set the book on Merlin's lap.

"Gwaine…"

"Eat, go to sleep, and get better, Merlin. And if you want to talk, you know that you can trust me." Gwaine went toward the door.

"I-"

"Don't say anything now. Just, keep it in mind. Now I really have to go. Percival is waiting."

"Gwaine!" Merlin called after him.

"Yes?" Gwaine peeked around the door.

"Thank you."

"Merlin, I should thank you. A few years ago you gave me something no one else has ever done. You gave me hope."

Merlin didn't get the chance to answer before Gwaine was gone. After that, Gaius came back and saw the ring.

"That ring, don't tell me that this is…"

"My father's ring, my family seal. I met a man named Delwyn." Merlin noticed that Gaius recognised the name, and smiled. "He said to say hello to you."

Gaius sat down. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier."

"Don't be. Maybe it was the right thing to do anyway. And I really don't want this." Merlin rolled the ring on his fingers.

Gaius shook his head. "No, Merlin. I think you really should keep it. In your position, you may need it someday. You are counsellor now. "

"Use this in Camelot? Gaius, are you mad?"

"Maybe. Times are changing."

Merlin stared at his mentor, but Gaius looked too serious.

"Gwaine gave me this." Merlin opened the book and Gaius noticed that it was the book of heraldry. There was a list of all the noble families of Albion.

"You should tell him," Gaius said.

"You really think so?" Merlin asked quietly.

"After Lancelot, you need someone beside you."

"Gaius…"

"I know that you are afraid. You have lost a lot of people. But Merlin, you need someone who can ride beside you. I'm not always able to be there for you, I realised that after Morgana… Let's say that this year had been instructive to me. And it's seems that you actually can trust him. He figured out the seal." Gaius pointed at the book.

"Yes he did. I promise, I'll think about it." Merlin smiled and put the ring back on his finger, the seal facing downwards.

#

"When he can be back to work?" Arthur asked, looking up from his papers.

"Soon, but only if you keep him sitting still, Sire. He'll get tired easily," Gaius answered. "He can't participate in any council meetings yet."

"If he can just sit in here and look over these and write, that's good. I need his help. I can't believe that my father did this all by himself, without any help," Arthur complained.

"It was because he didn't trust anyone to share his job but you."

"And that was because I had to learn how to do this damn paper work." Arthur leaned back on his chair. "And Merlin helped me with these through the last year, when he had to do all of his servant duties as well."

"And be my apprentice," Gaius reminded him.

"No wonder he was always late," Arthur sighed.

"And you never thought that he was overworked, Sire?"

Arthur winced. "I was blind to many things, Gaius."

"Don't push him too much now, either. He is still my apprentice and your counsellor _and_ scribe. And because of that, he has a lot to learn, and thus he has to study," Gaius warned his king.

Arthur nodded. "Gwen keeps that in my mind. She is also doing too much, but she has lot to do with the castle itself. And the tournament is coming. Hopefully by the time it begins Merlin will be well again. This was his idea. The whole town and castle are going to be full of people soon. Look at this letter." Arthur offered the letter to Gaius who eyed it.

"Oh," he said.

"Right. And I can't say no to her. I killed her husband. If only I had listened Merlin back then."

"Merlin, Sire?" Gaius looked puzzled.

"He never told you? He really tried to stop me, but instead I listened Agravaine."

"I can understand why, Sire," Gaius sighed. "He was your uncle, after all."

"No, I was just too arrogant to listen Merlin who was just a servant. I still can't understand why he can be so wise sometimes," Arthur murmured.

"He just looks at the world differently. Even I can't understand him most of the time. And he has gone through a lot, much like you, Sire. You two are not so different." Gaius stood up and smiled. "Can I say something, Sire?"

"Don't you always?" Arthur grinned.

"Sire. You say that you trust Merlin, and I say that you really can trust him, but... do you know him?"

Arthur stared the old physician. "What do you mean, Gaius?"

"I'm just wondering, do you know him, really? Behind that goofy smile, do you know anything about him? Why do you trust him so much?"

Arthur couldn't say anything.

"Five years, Sire, only five years and he has gained so much. And he changed you, for better I dare to say. I'm glad that you have finally acknowledged him. He deserves it. But there is still much more for you to learn. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go. Sire."

Gaius stopped right outside the King's study. He rubbed his yes tiredly. Now, the wheels were in motion.


	4. The Queen and the peasant

Queen Annis walked through a field, watching how quickly and efficiently the tournament preparations went. Camelot had always been famous for their tournaments. Annis had already forgotten what it was like to be in Camelot. Behind her, the white castle was magnificent and beautiful. The whole town was clean and the people were happy. It was like the invasion barely two months ago had been just a bad dream. Her son walked beside her and watched their surroundings carefully. Annis had dragged her youngest child along with her, in spite of his protests. Andrew was almost the same age as Arthur. Now, Andrew was thrilled. He was determined to take part in the tournament now that he had seen Camelot.

"This is crazy, mother."

"I do not understand the difference between these and the tournaments we organise," Annis muttered.

"It's the atmosphere! All of this. Don't you feel it?" Andrew spread his arms wide and they stopped to watch how a group of men tried to set up a big tent.

"Gwaine, tighten that rope!" called one.

"You keep the middle column up, Percival, and let me handle this!" another called back.

"That doesn't seem to be working," someone said behind her, and Annis spun around to see tall thin man standing there. He looked familiar.

"Excuse me your majesty." The man smiled and bowed.

"Ah, I know you. You are that fool who came after Arthur," Annis remembered. Although, he looked much better dressed, but sicker.

"Yes, I was there. And, I wanted to thank you." The man hesitated little bit.

"What for?"

"For accepting Arthur's suggestion back then."

Annis smiled. She liked this man. She couldn't say why, but he seemed to be a bit of a riddle. And he reminded her someone. "Let me guess, you are not so foolish as Arthur claimed."

"Maybe sometimes. I'm Merlin. Now, I have to go. I have to see all these preparations. Majesty. Your highness." Merlin bowed to the prince and walked toward the tent, which was now standing upright.

"Good work, Gwaine," Merlin congratulated.

"I said that we could do it, didn't I?" Gwaine sounded proud.

"Shut up, Gwaine," Percival yelled from inside the tent.

"What?"

Everybody else was moving, laughing, towards the next tent when Merlin heard the familiar voice.

"It sure is lively in here, Merlin."

"Mother?"

#

"Is he a servant?" Andrew asked.

"I think he is something more. I noticed…" Annis held her tongue when she watched how Merlin hugged the woman.

"Mother? Is everything alright?" Andrew watched how Annis got paler.

"Yes, yes, everything is alright," she muttered. Her eyes were locked with those of the woman.

"Hunith…"

#

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked. He just couldn't believe that his mother had come.

"I received an invitation." Hunith produced a letter and Merlin noted Arthur's seal on it. "When his majesty calls and even sends the carriage to pick me up, how can I say no?"

"Maybe you can't."

"Aren't you glad that I'm here?" Hunith looked her son more carefully. "Have you been sick? Why haven't you written to me?"

"It's nothing. Not anymore. I tell you later. Actually, I have lot to tell you. But now I have some work to do. Can you…"

"Don't worry about me. Gwen wanted to see me, so I'll go to the castle. Oh, and congratulations. You really have lot to tell me. You never told me that you got promoted."

Merlin blushed. "Right. It's something to get used to."

"You are doing great, Merlin. I'm sure of it. Go. It's seems that those people are waiting for you."

"Ah! Yes, right, I have to go. You are sure…" Merlin backed away.

"Yes, yes. Go. Hush. I can handle myself." Hunith waved after her son. She looked at how the group of men surrounded Merlin and started to ask something.

"You are doing great, Merlin," she whispered.

"Your son, Hunith?"

Hunith froze. She closed her eyes. The voice was so much older, but still she knew it.

"Annis."

#

Gwen looked at the dress which she had prepared for Hunith. She was glad to have Merlin's mother in the castle. The time that Gwen had spent in Ealdor had brought them closer, and she was a little sorry that Hunith couldn't come for the wedding or the coronation. Gwen peeked out of the window and saw Hunith walking through the courtyard. With Queen Annis. It was odd, how they seemed to relate. As if they knew each other. They stopped in the middle of the courtyard, arguing about something. Hunith violently shook her head and continued to walk. Annis was left to look after her. Gwen saw a wide range of emotions flashing across the Queen's face. When she turned away, she only looked sad.

"What is going on?" Gwen muttered.


	5. The starting of the tournament

The feast was held in honour of Queen Annis, her son Andrew, and was the starting point for the tournament.

On Arthur's left side sat Annis and on Gwen's right sat Andrew. Annis gazed over the table to the other side of the hall. She watched Hunith and her son, _Lord_ Merlin.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked suddenly. Annis turned to look at her host.

"Oh no, nothing at all. I'm just little bit tired. It has been a long day. But, I'm glad to be here, and, I see that your fool isn't so _foolish_ anymore." Annis nodded toward Merlin and Arthur laughed.

"Everyone know that he _is_ a fool. But, he is a _wise_ fool."

"And, on his left side?"

Arthur looked to his friend's left and frowned.

"Do you like Hunith's dress, Arthur?" Gwen asked, and Arthur glanced at his wife in amazement.

"Hunith? That woman is Merlin's mother?"

"Yes."

Arthur couldn't believe it. That noblewoman was Hunith? She was shining.

"Dear, you can close your mouth now," Gwen giggled.

"She, looks different," was all Arthur could say.

"A person's clothing can make a world of difference. Or haven't you noticed anything about Merlin? "Gwen asked with interest.

"When I look them, I can't believe that they were originally just peasants," Annis pointed out.

Arthur observed Merlin. And really, for the first time he noticed that Merlin didn't looked like a servant anymore. He looked like he had always been at feasts to eat at the table and not to serve.

"How…"

"Merlin has been close to you for so long that you don't really notice him anymore, right?" Gwen smiled benevolently. "To you, he is self-evident, Arthur. I don't believe that even he himself understands how much he has changed, especially over the past year. But the rest of us watch you two from afar."

"I think that I'm still little bit blind to some things," Arthur sighed.

"You'll learn, Arthur," Annis said. "You are young and only at the beginning your reign. We all make mistakes. We can't always see what is right under our noses."

Arthur looked at the Queen thoughtfully. He wondered how much their relationship had changed after the battle, that the queen Annis could say those words.

"Thank you," Arthur said, when he really didn't know what else to say.

"You know, Arthur Pendragon, you and your counsellor aren't so different. You have lot in common," Annis observed.

Arthur's eyes moved toward Gaius, who sat beside Hunith.

"Someone said that to me before. He said that I don't really know anything about Merlin. But, he has always been a bit of a riddle to me. I just can't figure out what is going on with him."

Annis couldn't say anything more. If she did, she would betray Hunith; and for that she wasn't ready. But Annis couldn't help but think that something was wrong with Merlin, but whether that thing was good or not, she didn't know.

"Oh Hunith, what you have done now?" Annis whispered to herself.

#

It felt strange. Like having an annoying itch. It took some time before Merlin realised what was the matter.

"I have to go, mother," he whispered.

Hunith watched him worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

Merlin hesitated. "No, I don't think so. I have to check."

"Then don't go by yourself, Merlin," Hunith asked.

Merlin's eyes reached Gaius and he remembered what his mentor had said. He had been giving the subject extensive thought during his recovery.

"I won't. I promise."

Hunith smiled and nodded. "Then do your best."

Merlin stared his mother. "You look so different today, mother. Like a real lady," he said suddenly.

Hunith blushed and turned away. "You should look the mirror, my son," she said quietly.

Merlin rose and grasped his mother's shoulder affectionately. "I'll ask Percival to escort you to your room."

Hunith watched how Merlin stopped behind the two knights, and leaned over to speak. The bigger man nodded and glanced in Hunith's direction. The other got up and followed Merlin.

"Gwaine," Gaius said, and Hunith glanced at her friend. "The knight who left with Merlin."

"Does he know?" Hunith asked.

"Not everything. But I think he is going to know soon."

Hunith shifted the food around her plate and looked at the other side of the hall where Annis was speaking to Arthur. Gaius saw how uneasy Hunith was about the situation.

"Will you be all right, Hunith?"

"Yes. I asked that she did not interfere in the matter. That she let me explain Merlin's case first. And right now Merlin has enough to think about with Balinor's family."

"You knew?" Gaius sounded a little surprised.

"I saw the ring. And between Balinor and me, there weren't any secrets, Gaius." Hunith sighed heavily.

"So he knew ..."

"Yes. I always hoped that this was not going to happen; that Merlin would create his own future. "

"Times are changing, Hunith, and Merlin has already created something of his own," Gaius tried to console.

"Yes, yes he has. This way, this all may be easier to solve. But Merlin's ability…"

"Someday, Hunith. Someday he will be free." Gaius patted Hunith's hand comfortingly.

"Free," Hunith muttered, and seemed to drift in her memories.

Gaius sighed heavily. The wheels were running faster than he had predicted.

#

"What is the matter, Merlin?" Gwaine asked when they got out of the hall and were walking through the corridors. To Gwaine, Merlin acted like a sniffer dog following the trail. He walked quickly, his gaze distant, his head slightly tilted as listening to some faint sound.

Merlin shook his head. "Something is wrong. I can sense it. It's itching. It's so annoying, and I can't find the source." Merlin sounded odd. More like a hunting dog, really, Gwaine thought. Merlin stopped when the hallway branched out.

"So, where now?"

Merlin didn't answer, he seemed to be thinking hard. Then he stretched out his hand and touched the stones of the castle wall and closed his eyes.

"Merlin?"

"Shut up, Gwaine," Merlin snapped, and opened his eyes again. Gwaine watched as Merlin's eyes flashed golden.


	6. Gwaine, warlock and uninvited sorcerer

"Um, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Gwaine, who was staring pointedly.

"That was, is that…?"

"Oh, yeah. Magic." Merlin still looked like he was listening to something else.

"Do I should draw my sword now or later?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin actually hesitated. "Later? If you don't mind, I want to check this out."

Merlin started to walk, then turned to the right.

"So, you really sensed something? Something, like, magical?" Gwaine jogged along with him.

"Yes. It's hard to explain, I'll do that later."

"So, how long you have been... like that?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"My whole life." Merlin stopped and turned to his friend. "If you don't mind, I want to focus. This is hard enough without someone talking whole the time. You can do whatever you want later. Okay?"

"Alright," Gwaine answered, but when Merlin turned to follow his invisible trail he couldn't but ask: "Do you really need me here?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I promised my mother," Merlin murmured as he started walking faster.

"Where we are going?"

"Gwaine!"

"Oh, yes. Lead the way my friend."

Very soon they noticed that their path had led them to the royal households.

"I just want to know, how did you know where we were going?" Gwaine asked when they stopped and peeked around the corner. They saw the guards near the King's chambers.

"I usually can sense when someone uses magic near me. This time it isn't strong, so it was hard to locate." Merlin backed off. "Someone is in Arthur's study."

"I though that you could go in there at any time."

"I can, but it would be strange if I went in there now when I should be at the feast. And if the guards heard any sounds coming from the study when it should be empty…" Merlin left the words hanging in the air.

"I've got the point. So now what?"

Merlin stared him. "You expect me to just walk in there and expose some kind of sorcerer?"

"I'm sure you can come up some explanation, Merlin," Gwaine grinned.

Merlin continued to stare at him.

"At this rate, that intruder is going to escape," Gwaine reminded him.

"Right. So, walk in," Merlin sighed and steeled himself. "Good thing that I had _you_ to come with me."

"What that supposed to mean? Merlin?" Gwaine followed Merlin when he walked around the corner. He nodded to the guards and pulled out the key to the study. Merlin took a deep breath, before turning the key and opening the door.

They walked into the study.

There wasn't any light, and it was completely silent. Gwaine shut the door behind him when Merlin walked towards the desk. Now Gwaine could sense it: someone's presence in the room, but he didn't know what to do. He just could hope that Merlin had something in mind.

"_Leot,_" Merlin muttered, and suddenly the room was filled with light. In the fireplace a huge fire roared into lift; flames danced on candles all around the room. And the man standing near the fireplace was in shock. Gwaine could tell that just by seeing his stunned face.

Merlin raised his hand toward the stranger. "_Gestillan_."

At the same time the intruder raised his hand. "_Windan_!"

The wind burst through the room, causing Gwaine to cower when items around the room flew out of their places.

Merlin yelled something, and a flash of golden light filled the room.

Someone screamed, and the light went off again.

Then there was silence.

Gwaine waited, but he only heard Merlin's heavy breath.

"Leot," Merlin said again.

Gwaine looked around. "What a mess."

Everything was scattered across the floor. And there was no enemy sorcerer to seen.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone," Merlin answered drily.

"Gone? Or _gone_ like…"

"Dead."

Now, Gwaine noticed how Merlin's hands were trembling.

"Merlin?"

"I'm okay, or I will be. It's hard… I didn't even know him. I don't know if he had a family. I-" Merlin started to stammer.

Gwaine walked front of Merlin and put his hands over the younger man's shoulders. "Calm down. You did what you had to do. And besides, now I know that you are still our beloved Merlin, whether or not you can kill someone with magic."

Merlin couldn't face his friend. He closed his eyes.

"I'll check on the guards," Gwaine sighed. He walked over to the door, opened it, and peeked out into the hallway. The guards apparently hadn't noticed anything. One of them was actually snoring.

"I really should tell Arthur; this place's guards are hopeless," Gwaine said when he backed into the room.

"As if I hadn't noticed," Merlin murmured and looked around the room. He seemed to have calmed down.

"Can you do something about this? What the hell was that sorcerer doing here anyway?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin's eyes flashed golden again and in the blink of an eye, everything was back were it belonged.

"Wow... Just, wow," Gwaine gasped.

Merlin walked around the table and started to go over the papers. Gwaine moved toward fireplace and watched the floor.

"There's pile of dust here, Merlin," Gwaine noted.

Merlin looked up. "Hmm? Right." He looked back to the papers.

Gwaine stared his friend.

"Merlin."

"What?" Merlin didn't look up.

"Can you do something about _this_. It's actually creepy to think that this was... _human_."

Merlin raised his hand and murmured something and the dust was gone.

"Scary," Gwaine shivered. "You could be master criminal. If you remembered to hide the evidence."

Merlin stopped and grinned to his friend, and Gwaine thought over what he'd said and started to laugh.

"You _are_ a master criminal! I'd never have believed it if I haven't seen everything with my own eyes."

"Yep. Now, I can't see why that man was here. Everything seems to be… ah!" Merlin yelped and put his finger in his mouth.

"What was that?" Gwaine asked worriedly.

"Just a paper cut," Merlin muttered. "We should go."

They walked out and Merlin locked the room behind them.

"It's still bleeding," Gwaine noted when he noticed the red fingerprint.

"Yeah, I'll have to clean it. Do you want to come with me or…"

"Oh, no way are you getting away without giving me any answers. But…"

"What?" Merlin glanced at him uncertainly.

"I think we should go through the kitchen. I need something stronger than water."

Merlin started to laugh.


	7. Times are changing

Arthur watched how Merlin helped Gwaine; how they laughed.

All the morning, Arthur had felt it: something had changed between those two. They had been friends for a long time, and Gwaine was always ready to do anything for Merlin, but Merlin was equally always reserved around Gwaine. Although, Merlin was always bit reserved with everyone, expect…

"I haven't seen him laughing so freely since Lancelot's death," Guinevere said, coming up beside him.

Right, Lancelot.

Gwaine had finally gained the same bond with Merlin that Lancelot had. Arthur realised, and felt a sudden pang of jealousy. He had known Merlin longer than either of those men. Could he ever know Merlin in the same way that Lancelot and Gwaine knew him? To them, Merlin was only a friend, not a servant, not an advisor. Arthur knew that he was stupid to think anything like that; but like Guinevere, Merlin was important to him. He wanted to know Merlin like Gwaine did, and he wanted Merlin to be a part of his little family. Or what was left of it.

Arthur noticed Hunith, who was wearing some other dress Guinevere had given her. Hunith walked over to Merlin, who kissed his mother's cheek and started to speak joyfully about something. Slowly they started to walk toward the royal table. Hunith sat down near the end of the table, while Merlin came to Arthur's side.

"Everything is ready, Arthur," Merlin smiled.

Arthur nodded. Merlin signalled to the musicians, who sounded the fanfare. Arthur moved forward and looked at the audience, and among them the competitors in the tournament. Among them was Andrew.

"My people, my guests. All of the competitors. Camelot has always been known for its tournaments. We've organised them for many reasons. The prize has been money and honour. This time, as you know, the prize could be something more. All the tournament's participants have the opportunity to earn a knighthood. The reason is very simple: we have lost many good men in the war that has reached even this city's streets."

Arthur paused. He glanced Guinevere, who smiled, and turned back to face his audience.

"Moreover, times are changing. My intent is to ensure that in this realm we can live in peace; that our friends, our families, can face the future without fear."

Arthur paused again and steeled himself. This was going to be one hell of an announcement.

"We have faced a lot in the past few years. For the past three years, many of those problems have been caused by my sister, the Lady Morgana. We… I have been blind to many things. After last time, I realised how close I was to losing everything dear to me. Camelot and it's peoples are my heart and my soul; I live for this kingdom and it's people. I have realised that… "

Arthur hesitated, but he could feel Guinevere's eyes on him. They had spoken about this a lot. He knew that he just had to choose to do this, or else the entire realm could be in danger. But it was still a hard thing to do, and he didn't like it.

"… that I need near me; someone who can help. Someone who can help us to face one of the most perilous of dangers. So I let you know now, that in the final day of this tournament, there is going to be ab different kind of battle. Spread the word: that a position which has been banned over twenty years is again free among the council. The place of Court Sorcerer."


	8. Gwen and what she can see

It was useless even to guess what people thinking right then. Gwen observed the guest's reactions.

Arthur spoke again. "This means that magic is, in some part, free again. However, the dark arts are still banned." Arthur raised his voice. "On the final day of the tournament day; any sorcerers, healers, witches, or anyone who thinks that they can be a Court Sorcerer, may show me he or she is worthy enough to earn my trust."

And that was it.

A whisper went through the field.

Gwen eyed Merlin, who looked like he was trying not to run away and vomit. He got ahold of himself soon; and again there was that mask back on his face, hiding his shock.

"Did you know about this?" Merlin whispered to Gaius, who shook his head.

Gwen saw that Hunith had turned her gaze towards her son, looking puzzled.

"You never said anything to me," Merlin said quietly, hiding his emotions as Arthur sat again on his throne.

"I wanted to do this on my own. I spoke with Guinevere, but that's it." Arthur smiled to his wife, who nodded her agreement.

"Why? I mean, why lift the ban when you hate magic so much?" Merlin asked. He looked more curious now than upset.

"Someone helped us to defeat Morgana," Arthur said. "There was clear evidence. Also, I remembered what Gaius said about Emrys some time ago. You know that, Merlin, you know our situation when it come to magic. Do we have many choices?"

"Do you think that this was a wise decision? Calling all the magic users to come here like this?"

"You tell me, advisor," Arthur sighed.

Merlin stared him for a while. "We shall see that in the end of this week, Arthur Pendragon. But what I say now is that I can finally see the King who is exactly what I have always thought. The King who walks along with his people." Merlin's tone was soft and gentle.

"You think so?" Arthur sounded genuinely surprised.

"I have always known it. And now, you have finally shown it." Merlin smiled and stepped back. "Now I have some work to do. Enjoy."

"What was that?" Arthur murmured, and Gwen shook her head as they watched Merlin and Gaius disappear.

"Where he is going?" Annis asked. She turned to look at her fellow queen.

Gwen noticed that Annis didn't ask anything about the new change in Camelot's most critical law.

"Merlin is also Gaius' apprentice and this is a tournament. They have a lot of work to do," Gwen answered.

Annis nodded, deep in thought. _Strange_, was the only word that Gwen could think when she turned to look the first duel.

#

"He's mad," Merlin snapped.

"Isn't this a good thing to you?" Gwaine asked, and grimaced when Merlin pulled his armour string too tight.

"No. That damn idiot. What the hell do you think Arthur would do if I went there and say that 'yes, I have magic. Actually, I'm most powerful warlock of all time; my destiny is be by your side and protect you'? I have lied to him for years," Merlin hissed.

"With good reason," Gwaine reminded him.

"Do you think that he will feel like that? No. He is going to be really mad."

"I'm sure that you can come up something. And stop torturing me; those strings are tight enough," Gwaine yelped.

"Why does everybody say that to me?" Merlin muttered as he backed off.

"Because everyone trusts you, and you are a wise man, Merlin." Gwaine grinned.

Merlin murmured something under his breath, then offered Gwaine his sword.

"I'll try to think of something, but there is going to be lot of work to do before Sunday."

"Hmm? Why so?"

"Gwaine, magic isn't banned anymore. What do you think some people may do?"

Merlin followed Gwaine out of the tent and helped him to saddle. Gwaine honestly couldn't answer anything. He noticed that Merln was paler than usual. He looked sick.

"Are you alright, Merlin? I though that you were better already." Gwaine looked down his friend.

"I feel hot. Maybe it's because of all this." Merlin rubbed his eyes. "And I didn't sleep much last night because of you."

"I haven't slept ether and I'm completely fine. See?"

"Shut up and go, you're up next." Merlin sighed. "And good luck."

Merlin watched Gwaine ride onto the field and turned away. He felt sick. Really sick. When he finally reached Gaius' tent everything was spinning around him. Before he knew it he was lying on the ground, unconscious.

#

Gwaine and Andrew were victorious that day. When Gwen, Arthur and Annis had sung the praises of the day's winners and rewarded them, Gwen noticed that Annis wasn't about to join with her son, who went with Gwaine. That probably wasn't good. Instead, Annis slipped off .

"Arthur, I'm going to go see Gaius," Gwen announced.

The king nodded without being able to get away from the crowd to respond otherwise. Gwen also noticed a couple of upset-looking aristocrats who wanted to talk with the evasive king.

As a servant, Gwen had learned to be nearly invisible; which was the hallmark of a good servant. She carefully followed Annis, slowing as the foreign Queen drew to a halt.

People all around were going to celebrate.

Finally Gwen spotted who Annis, in turn, was following; and she wasn't surprised.

Hunith.

Annis reached out and pulled the other woman behind a tent.

Gwen hesitated. She glanced at the tent, and found it to be empty. She crept inside.

Outside, Hunith and Annis spoke.

And Gwen started listened.


	9. The tent full of magic

_I wrote and rewrote and wrote again. Argh, and I'm not still happy with this. Maybe the next chapter is better, and maybe longer too._

Tristan felt strange to be back in Camelot. He had left soon after Isolde's funeral, even though Arthur had offered him a Knighthood and the place to stay. Tristan had wanted to visit Isolde's family, and told them the news of her death. But after that his path was diverted back to Camelot. Something drew him there. King Arthur was different to the ones that Tristan had come to know, including his own uncle. Arthur had taken a blacksmith's daughter as his wife, and his most trusted friend was his manservant. Merlin; that's right. Something in that young man itched at Tristan's mind. That man was wiser than his years; a little bit of naïve maybe, and good hearted; but clever and sneaky. And without doubt loyal to Arthur.

Deep in thought, Tristan didn't notice when he turned around a corner of the tent and someone ran into him. He cursed when he fell, and only then realised that he had come across a woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look…" Tristan muttered. Judging by the woman's clothes she was an aristocrat. He helped her back to her feet.

"It's alright, really. I just ... Tristan?" The woman looked at him with astonishment and Tristan frowned.

"Excuse me, but ..."

"Merlin said that you left. Oh, I'm so sorry. She was such a sweet woman."

"Hunith?" Tristan could hardly believe that the woman in front of him was Merlin's mother.

"Oh, I should go. Gaius sent word that Merlin was hurt." Hunith sounded worried and Tristan started to follow her.

"How?" he asked.

"With Merlin, it could be anything," Hunith sighed. "He was in Gaius's tent, helping to examine the knights who got hurt because the tournament." From the way she said that, Tristan guessed that Hunith didn't approve of tournaments.

They reached the tent, and when they entered thy heard an odd sigh. Though perhaps odd was the wrong word. Tristan couldn't think of anything else by then. Gaius, a couple of knights, and some were druids were gathered. And Merlin was in the middle of everyone. One of the druids was speaking to him.

"My people are loyal to you, Emrys, but there are others who follow Morgana because they want revenge on Arthur. And then there are those who want to test you, to see that you really are Emrys, and then they will follow you."

Merlin nodded and sighed. "I know, Iseldir. I… Mother!"

"Merlin, I though that you were hurt? But you seem to be fine." Hunith rushed to hug her son.

"Hello Merlin," Tristan greeted.

"Tristan?"

"I met your mother and heard that you were injured, so I followed her to come say hello." Tristan could feel how the atmosphere tensed suddenly. "So, I should go. I can see that you're busy." Tristan backed up, but Gaius stopped him and looked to Merlin.

"Merlin, I think you can trust him. And you need allies," Gaius said. "And, in a week this is going to be public anyway."

Tristan felt all eyes on him, and Merlin watched his mother nodding. "I think Gaius is right."

"We stand behind you whatever you say," one of the knights said.

Merlin seemed to though carefully and then he looked Tristan.

"Then, Tristan, I'm going to ask your help." Merlin's voice was lightly different than before. Stronger, less hesitant.

"Go ahead. You are my friend. What it is?" Tristan was curious now.

"You heard about Arthur's decision about magic?" Merlin started. Tristan nodded. It was practically all anyone talked about. "Then, perhaps you noticed that these are druids. They have helped me, and Arthur, from time to time. Iseldir is a local Druid Chieftain. Alator of the Catha is a High Priest of the Old Religion. Gilli, sir Heylan, sir Clegis, sir Safer, Enid and Thomas are all magic users," Merlin explained.

"So, someone of you is going to fight at last day?"

"Yes. Me," Merlin said.

"You? So you… you really have magic?" Somehow, Tristan wasn't so surprised at all. "And from what I heard, you are already Arthur's advisor. But, you didn't know about Arthur's…"

"No, and he don't know about me. And there's more. This man here, is my father's relative and follower, Delwyn Hier*."

Delwyn grinned. He was small man. Tristan grinned back.

"My father was…" Merlin hesitated and blushed. He sounded really embarrassed.

"Merlin is son of Balinor Ambrosius. He is the last Dragon Lord." The little man smiled proudly.

For a moment, Tristan didn't understand. Then it hit him.

"Ambrosius? Like _that_ Ambrosius? Like _Aurelius Ambrosius_? You are _his_ descendant?"

"Yes," Merlin said simply.

Tristan stared him, then he started to laugh. "So, you don't have to worry so much, not when you have that kind of bloodline. No one would dare touch you."

Tristan didn't notice how Merlin started painfully.

"And, aren't you and Arthur related"

"How did you…?" Merlin asked, but his mother stopped him.

"And, there is more," Hunith said suddenly. she took hold of Merlin's hands. "Merlin, I have to tell you something. Something about _my_ family."

_*** Hier = hir = tall, long**_

_And the story 'Are you there with me?'__ is in my beta and ending soon, so I'm thinking about Modern AU story._


	10. Queen Annis' story

Annis watched how Hunith disappeared between the tents. For a moment she felt a desire to cry for all she had given up in the past. But maybe she still had time to correct a few mistakes. First of all, however, she had to deal with one eavesdropper.

"You can come out now, Queen of Camelot. I know you are there. I may be old, but I'm not blind."

There was a moment of silence, then Guinevere turned the corner and faced Annis.

"I think you have heard too much. And because of that, maybe I should tell you the whole truth before you make some stupid mistakes. When you eavesdrop, always be sure to hear everything before you make your opinions."

Guinevere lowered her head, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Annis smiled. She liked this girl. She was a strong woman who had gone through a lot.

"Don't be. Maybe this is the best way. And Hunith should tell this to her son, soon. Walk with me. This story isn't long but, it is a very painful memory for me."

They started to walk towards the fortress.

"How much you know about me?" Annis asked.

"I have to say that, not much. I know that you are King Mark's sister and were married to the King of Caerleon," Guinevere answered.

"And so that should be. But, before I became Caerleon's wife and learned to love him, there was time when I loved someone else." Annis stopped for a moment, before starting to walk again. Her voice grew softer. "I'm the eldest child of King Conomar. My brother Mark is now the King of Cornwall. I have two younger sisters. When I was fifteen, I fell in love with Owain of Rheged, who had come from a foreign land to make some pact with my father. He left, but I couldn't forget him. Nor, it turned out, could he forget me. So he came back, and we ran away together." Annis' smile was warm and still, after all the years she still membered Owain's kiss on her lips. "Owain was a kind man, a warrior. He was his King's youngest son, but he gave up everything because of me. "

"You loved him so much," Guinevere said softly, and Annis sank into her memories.

"Yes. It took years and years, all Caerleon's patience, before I got over him. But I'm getting ahead of myself. So, we settled down in a small village, and I learned the hard way what is to be a peasant. Me, who was raised to be a King's wife, a Queen. I never forgot those three years. And when I was seventeen, I gave birth to a child."

She wiped some tears away.

"And that child is…" Gwen prompted

"Hunith," Annis admitted.

They walked in silence. Guinevere, trying to comprehend everything she had heard and Annis trying to stay calm.

"It was a small fishers' village. And then, when Hunith was one year old, some pirates or smugglers came from the sea and he was killed. I had nothing left but Hunith. And it broke my heart and soul. I couldn't take care of her; I couldn't take care of myself. So I made the only choice I had left: I gave her away and returned to my home, hoping for the best. My father…" Annis closed her eyes. "My father was a cruel man. If I had returned with a child, he would have killed me. When I came back, he just ignored me. I told my mother everything. She found a man who accepted me, and after only two months I was married again."

"If Hunith was just a year old, how does she know about you?" Guinevere asked quietly.

Annis looked her fellow queen in the eye and smiled again. "Because my husband wanted to find her and bring her to live among us. Because Hunith is my only daughter. But when I finally found her, she refused. She is a loving, kind soul like her father, and she forgave me everything; but she wanted to create her own destiny. Not being one of the Caerleon household. So, I let her go. I know what it is, being bound to something. Now Hunith is free. And now she has her own child, who reminds me so much of Owain. Merlin is just like him."

#

Tristan stared Hunith, as she ended her story.

Deep disbelief filled the tent.

"You say that Queen Annis, my aunt, is your mother?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence.

"Your aunt?" Sir Heylan remarked, and Tristan bit his tongue. Now, he had been careless. Then he sighed with resignation.

"Yes. King Mark is my uncle, my mother is his younger sister."

"So, you two are cousins then." Gaius smiled to Hunith and Tristan.

"I never even though about it, that I had relatives on my mother's side." Hunith smiled weakly.

Tristan couldn't believe this woman. "Do you realise that you have half-brothers? And one of them is going to be a King of Caerleon? Our uncle is a king of Cornwall. And Merlin, Merlin is grandson of _Aurelius Amrosius_. And, if you say that Owain Rheged, son of _Urien Rheged_, is your father, its means that King Pasgen is your uncle. And I saw Ywain, his son, _your_ _cousin_, barely two hour ago. He is here right now attending this tournament." Tristan looked at Merlin, who was now paler than ever. "Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin seemed to gasping for air and Iseldir had to hold him upright.

"It is just too much. Too much to take in right now. Not now, when everything is going to change. Everything. And now you two say that… Gaius, something is wrong…"

Merlin collapsed.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

"Get him over here. Carefully, " Gaius commanded.

They lowered the young man onto the bed.

"I should have seen this coming."

"What's wrong with him?" Hunith asked, and Tristan had to hold her back when Gaius bent down to examine Merlin.

"He had been poisoned," Gaius answered drily.

_So, don't take this AU history seriously._

_I have to thank _TheSaga_ how she worked out and created Merlin's large familytr__ee and joined together some historical names. When I read her story _'So it must be'_, I asked if she could do something like that to this story. I don't know where she got those ideas, but it's fun to read._

_So, to make this AU history clear._

_Merlin (in this story) is son of Balinor, who was a grandson of Aurelius Ambrosius._

_And Hunith's family; Hunith is daughter of Queen Annis of Caerleon and her brother is King Mark of Cornwall. Tristan is Hunith's younger aunt's son._

_Hunith's father was Owain, who was son of King Urien of Rheged. Owain's older brother Pasken is now king of Rheged and his son is Ywain (knowing to be one of the Arthur's knights someday)._

_And how Merlin is related to Pendragon's family? Oh, you have to wait that. And maybe some more is coming__ too._


	11. Beging of the long week

_Slight fever, so I do not think that my brain works completely normal way today._

* * *

><p>"Let's see if I got this right. I realized <em>myself<em>, thank you very much, that you are Aurelius Ambrosius' descendant, who was one of our greatest kings ever. Isn't his daughter Anna betrothed to Pendragon's family? Alright, so, your mother is then Queen Annis' and prince Owain's daughter. And you have magic and you are Dragon Lord. Alright, I can handle that much, really. But…" Gwaine leaned forward. "You are some kind of high priest of Old Religion? And other druids will follow you? And you got poisoned because that bastard sorcerer who you killed? I'm begun to think that I'm still drunk. Really Merlin, isn't anything easy for you?"

Merlin sighed. They were sitting in the quiet tavern early in the morning. Gwaine, clearly a hangover after the previous night partying. Merlin himself felt alike. They were only one awake. The prince Andrew, Merlin's younger _uncle_, snored on the floor. Merlin sighed again.

"It isn't so simple. I'm not anything like a priest. I have some power and authority over the Old Religion and they seem to think like I'm some kind of leader for most of them. But… Actually, I don't know either. "Merlin shook his head. He hadn't yet discussed enough with Iseldir and Alator.

"I really can't wait to see Arthur's face when he sees you in the arena." Gwaine chuckled. "But why don't you tell him sooner?"

Again Merlin sighed and shook his head. "There are some enemies, who want me very dead. Not everyone wants me to be leader. I avoid that quite enough myself. But, we have a week to do some necessary arrangements."

"Politics." Gwaine wrinkled his nose and looked around to find something to drink. Then he noticed how Merlin's hand trembled. "Is it bad?" He asked lowering his voice. Merlin looked the wound in his finger. The paper cut, which didn't have been just paper cut. The skin around the wound was black and continued to spread.

"We don't actually know what the poison was, only that it seem to kill slowly. Isilder try to find the potion. Gwaine, the reason why I tried to find you…" Merlin hesitated.

"Just spill it out Merlin." Gwaine urged.

"I really need your help. I need someone to be near of me. These seizures can attack any time."

Gwaine stared his friend who looked seriously ill and fragile. Tristan had been with Merlin when he was searched the knight. The former smuggler was created at Gwaine a warning eye and told to keep an eye on Merlin's all the time. Gwaine was soon realized why. And of course he couldn't let his friend in the lurch.

"I'm at your service _My Lord_. But if there is druids around you, weren't they…" Gwaine was curious.

"They will protect me, but if they come too near me, it can be too strange and someone may notice and realize something." Merlin explained.

"I guess. So, does Morgana know about you?" Gwaine chanced the topic. Merlin groaned.

"No."

"What do you think she do when she hear the news about the new law?" Gwaine asked and Merlin felt shivers running his back.

"I really don't want to know, but I afraid that I will come to know."

#

"HE DID WHAT!"

It would have been an understatement to say that Morgana was angry. It wasn't even near to describe what went through her twisted mind.

Yes, she was furious, but also confused, abashed, astounded and many other things. She stood there middle of her small hut and couldn't do anything. She really wanted to break something. Like Arthur's head. What a hell Arthur was doing? And why? When she had heard Merlin being Arthur's advisor, she was laughed with all her black heart. But now… Why? Why the sudden change? And why she herself hadn't seen this coming? Why why why? There were too many questions hanging around.

"I have to see this myself." She finally decided.

#

Arthur was walking around the bedroom with irritation and anger. Gwen brushed her hair lazily thinking the previous day's conversation with the queen Annis.

"Maybe it was a stupid idea after all." Arthur paused and Gwen turned to look at her husband. "What, dear?"

"Changing the law."

Gwen sighed and dropped the brush from her hands. She stood up and walked to Arthur.

"No, Arthur, you have a perfectly good reason to do so. I can understand how much you have prejudices toward magic, but at this very moment you carry with you a sword that isn't quite normal."

Arthur's hand instinctively went to the Excalibur's handle. He was noticed it soon, that the sword wasn't normal. Sometime it was like a truth teller. If someone lied, the handle heated up. First he hadn't really understanding it, but Merlin had done some research and found the answers. The Excalibur was a magic sword.

Knock at the door interrupted Arthur unnecessary thoughts and when the door opened, revealing a serious faced Merlin, Arthur knew that it was coming a long day.

"What is it Merlin?"

"Here had arrived a few people who want to meet you."

"Who are they?" Although Arthur suspected what would be the answer.

Merlin grinned. "Druids."

Arthur glanced at his wife. "Well then, perhaps, we have best to meet them."


	12. The druids and the king

Arthur startled when Gwaine withdrew from the shadows to follow them.

"Gwaine?" Arthur was surprised to see the knight. If someone had asked, he would have definitely responded to Gwaine to be still in a tavern after his victory.

"Just because of Merlin." Gwaine said quietly and Arthur turned to watch his friend who followed them.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Guinevere asked suddenly and Arthur groaned. Merlin wasn't alright and they all could see it. Merlin avoided their gaze.

"No, but, I will explain later."

Arthur looked Gwaine again who shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way, do you know where the prince Andrew may be?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, he? Yes, we dragged him here couple hour ago. Right, Merlin?"

"Yes Gwaine. And before you ask anything, he is alright Arthur. Don't worry. Just, very hung-over." Merlin sighed and Gwaine grinned.

"I think this was his very first time when he really celebrated something like this."

"I don't want to know what that meant." Arthur warned him to say anything more, so they fall in silence.

As they walked the Great Hall, Arthur became aware of the guards behaviour. They were on guard and ready to go. All of them glanced over the king questioning. Reason was the group of men who stood before the throne. They were druids, but among them Arthur saw some of his knights. As he had suspected, there was still magic left in Camelot. Although Arthur was given the day before a clear instruction that the Druids were free to move in the town, that they stood in the middle of the hall waiting for him made Arthur doubt that had Merlin had something to do with it. It was clear that someone had got the guards to agree to this and only Merlin or Leon was able to achieve something like that. And this time, Arthur bet for his money to Merlin.

The druids bowed when they passed them and rose to the throne and sat.

"I know you, don't I?" Arthur asked and Iseldir nodded.

"We have met. I'm Iseldir and these are some of my clan and these knights are our friends."

None of the knights didn't avoid their king's gaze.

"So, why you are here right now, Iseldir?" Arthur asked.

"We are here to ask, are you serious about the law?" Young druid asked and Iseldir created at him a little disapproving gaze.

"Yes." Was Arthur's simple answer and Iseldir bowed again.

"Then our leader will fight to gain the place in your court." He sounded pleased.

"Your leader? Why he isn't here now?" Arthur was surprised.

"Who said that he isn't here already? But, it's his choice and he has some enemies to watch out. Like your sister." Iseldir's look on his face not chanced at all.

"Morgana?" Arthur wasn't sure how to react to this knowledge.

"Morgana is our enemy. She has her own allies. Emrys, our leader, is at your side and he has helped you lot over these years. So, yes, Morgana is our enemy." Iseldir put it simple. "But there are also many magic users who are not druids or nobody's allies. They will show up before this week end. And we are here to offer our help to keep the peace until the the court sorcerer is selected."

Arthur wasn't though about that.

"Before I say anything to that I have to ask something sir Heylan and others."

Arthur noticed how the knights tensed.

"Can I ask, why?"

The knights looked each others and Sir Heylan stepped forward.

"My King, my Queen. We can hardly do anything. Our magic is weak. And not everyone who has talents for magic can really field it. And because we are here in Camelot, we have never really learned. Usually it took really long time to learn to master it."

"Usually?"

"There is, like always, exceptions. Like Emrys who has born with magic and have never been able to even make the choice to use magic or not."

This shocked Arthur who sat quietly for a long time before he asked.

"So, you know him?"

"I met him yesterday first time sire."

Arthur noticed that Sir Heylan sounded proud. "Then, tell me, what he is alike?"

The knight smiled brightly. "You can always trust him sire."

How it said it, made Arthur relax. He had know this knight his whole life and trusted him with his life. Then Arthur turned to look Merlin who looked again happy.

"Merlin, I'm sorry that I didn't ask anything from you about the new law, but now I ask. Do you think that I can accept these druids offer to help us?"

It wasn't only Merlin who looked shocked. It was half of attendance. Of course they all know what was Merlin's position, but before this day Arthur was never in public asked anything from him. And apologized.

But Merlin quickly returned to normal, and smiled.

"Yes sire, I think you can."

Arthur's hand fell off on his sword's handle and he rose.

"I accept your offer Iseldir. You all are welcome to Camelot. And Sir Heylan. You and your companions are responsible that everything go as it should."

"Thank you sire." All the knights bowed and Arthur offered his hand to Guinevere.

"Now that this is out of my hands, I think that the second day of the tournament should begin soon."

#

Merlin felt how he relaxed. All had gone well. Sir Heylan took the lead and quickly negotiated with Leon with the necessary things.

"Merlin?" Gwaine appeared on his side, and Merlin dimly realized his hand by his own arm. He tried to speak but couldn't. He felt how his throat strangled. Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't breathe properly.

"Merlin, calmly, don't worry." Gwaine's calm voice soothed him. Merlin fumbled with his hands and grabbed Gwaine. He pressed his forehead against the knight's chest and tried to breathe. He fell to his knees Gwaine with him. He felt how the arms close around him protectively.

"Merlin, breathe, just breathe. Focus on just to breathe. Everything will be all right Merlin, we find the cure. Just breathe, please. Breathe."

Merlin wanted to believe those words to be true, but at that moment the pain took the victory over him.

#

When Annis stepped inside the Great Hall, Gwaine had just lifted Merlin up off the floor and carried him toward the queen.

Annis stood there and stared Merlin's unmoved body. He seemed dead.

And then it hit.

Annis realized that this was her grandson. Her daughter's son. The grandson of Owain. This young man who was a pure image of her past love.

She couldn't hold her scream when she hurried toward Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks. Lot and lot of alerts last night. Great. <em>

_And your reviews keep me alive :) _

_But I have tenosynovitis in my left hand. It hurt little bit to write so I don't know when I can update next time._


	13. The family

_I wasn't so sure do I write this chapter or not. But then I though that what a hell, this is my story. You like or not. Actually, nothing happens again, but I hope that next time we go little bit more forward._

* * *

><p>Hunith was too late to stop her. When she entered the Hall and heard her frightened cry, Hunith just knew that some of Merlin's secrets will come out that day. Before Annis could do any more damage, Hunith run after her.<p>

"Mother, please." She whispered and pulled Annis away Gwaine's way. She noticed her brother's puzzled gaze.

"What is wrong with him?" Annis asked and started to follow Gwaine and Merlin when they headed toward Gaius' chambers. When Hunith was gone beyond the worry and was just accepted happened, Annis didn't know.

Hunith felt how her eyes wet. "Hunith?" Annis stopped and watched her daughter, but Hunith shook her head.

"Not here."

So the odd group walked through the castle attracting eyes like flies.

When they finally reached Gaius' room they met one of the druids waiting them.

"It is bad." Gwaine said and lowered Merlin on the bed. The druid nodded, but before he could do anything Annis stopped him.

"Wait. Who are you?"

The druid smiled politically.

"Aeron Price. I'm a healer. Gaius has to watch over the tournament so I promised to take care of him." The healer pointed Merlin.

"Hunith?" Annis turned to see her daughter again who stood there eyes full of sorrow. Hunith nodded to Aeron. "Go, check him, please."

"Hunith…" Annis stepped closer.

"Your _son_ is here." Hunith reminded her and Annis noticed Andrew who stood there not knowing what was going on.

"Andrew, come here. Can we speak privately somewhere?" Annis glanced over the healer and Gwaine who hovered over his friend.

"They know everything." Hunith said.

"Know what?" Andrew asked and Hunith looked her brother and smiled.

"Maybe we should sit so I can tell you too."

It was strange, being with her mother, and younger brother.

Since her childhood she had feeling like being out of place. His foster parents were told who she really was, but Hunith never been drawn to look for her mother. When the only parents she knew, died, she was alone. Soon after, Annis had found her, but she was not able to go with her. Something within her had whispered that she should remain in the small village which she had grown. So she had learned to cope alone. And then she had met Balinor and she had known. If she had gone with Annis, she had never seen that young man, fell in love and gave birth Merlin. Merlin. Her son. Merlin, who so many had been waited for to come.

When Annis had told her own story, Hunith hesitated, but then she told the Druid's prophecy. In a quiet voice she told Merlin's childhood and the magic that surrounds him. She told them what the situation was. She told how Merlin was poisoned which apparently was originally directed toward Arthur. She told who all were aware of Merlin in both his origins and abilities.

"And what about Merlin's father?" Annis asked.

"He is dead. He wasn't originally man either. Some things Merlin inherited from him." Hunith sighed. "Balinor was Aurelius' son. And some of his followers are here. They have taken oath to Merlin. Mother, I don't know much about politics, but this situation is something what can chance so much. The whole Albion's future is at stake. And Merlin is right middle of everything. And now… now he is…" Hunith's voice broke and she started to sob. But it wasn't Annis, it was Andrew who put his arms around Hunith and hugged her.

"Sis, please, I and mother are here. We help you and Merlin. Mother, what we do? Your action in the Hall revealed that you have something to do with Merlin. We can't ignore that."

"Hunith." Annis steeled herself. "I think that we have to tell about you, to Arthur. Actually, Guinevere already knows."

"How?" Hunith gasped.

"She heard our argument yesterday." Annis' smile was fry.

"Oh. And Merlin?"

"We ask if they can keep this in secret until the tournament is over. I recall that you don't want to reveal that Merlin is poisoned." Annis wanted to be sure.

"No. Not if we can avoid it. Merlin has too many enemies to fight and to let them to know his situation can be fatal." Gwaine intervened. "And if Arthur know, he can do something what can ruin everything. He is usually too overprotective over Merlin."

"Really?" Annis' eyebrow rose.

"Really. Merlin is his best and most loyal friend. Their bond is deep. Deeper what any eyes can ever see." Gwaine smiled. "And that's why Arthur, who actually doesn't know anything about Merlin's true identity, can do very bad choices."

Annis nodded and rose. She walked beside Merlin.

"How is he?"

"Not good. I hope that they found the cure soon. But I have given him something what ease the pain, although I can't say when he wake up." Aeron answered.

"Do your best. I think I have to go to see the tournament. Sir Gwaine, I haven't congratulated you yet. And, thank you." Annis turned to leave but then she looked the knight again. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, Your Majesty." Gwaine avoided her gaze and Annis nodded. "I see. Andrew, come. Hunith, if you can come too, your cousin is fighting today. We have to speak with him too."

Hunith stirred and then she remembered.

"Mother, you should know that Tristan is here too."

"Is he alive?" Annis gasped.

"Yes."

"Who is Tristan?" Andrew asked.

"Your cousin, your aunt Isbel's son. You are too young to really remember him and after what happened, we haven't spoken about him, not after he run away with that girl."

"That girl, Isolde, is hero. She saved the king Arthur and lost her own life." Gwaine said to warn the queen. Hunith walked beside the bed and kissed Merlin's cheek.

"I really want to be here when you wake up, but I can't. Now that things are going like this, I have to take some actions to protect you. But you are not alone." Hunith watched Gwaine who smiled.

"I'll be here."

"Thank you. Bye my son." Hunith pressed Merlin's hand and tried to smile. "Wake soon."

* * *

><p><em>I'm curious to know if there is some person who you want to be there, or if you want someone else's point of view to this whole situation. Let me know, I need some kicks to keep my mind running.<em>


	14. Do I really want to know?

_Thanks, you helped me lot, got some ideas. Keeps it going, please. About Aurelius, we go there, slowly. I know that some of you don't know about him, only what Gwaine said that he was one of the greatest king. But I have a plan to write more about him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hunith is my daughter."<em>

Arthur placed his palms over the table and leaned forward. Did he wanted to know this?

"_So that makes Merlin being my grandson."_

Arthur closed his eyes and still he could see them before him. Annis, calm and high like always. Andrew, standing behind his sister Hunith, likes overprotecting big brother. Tristan, who created wary, glances to his aunt.

"_Ywain is my cousin, my father was Owain Pasgen."_

And Ywain, who looked like the heaven was fall over his neck. No, he didn't wanted to know that part.

That was just too much. Arthur slumped to his chair and buried his head on his arms.

"_I hadn't seen my mother for almost thirty years. Maybe this was a fate. To meet here. Now."_

Only that Merlin didn't know anything before. Somehow it made Arthur feel better. What now? After the tournament this all was going to be public knowledge. Merlin was already advisor. Now he was noble. More than that. He was a prince. Prince of Pasgen. And Cornwall's. Arthur groaned. Bloody hell, Merlin's great uncle was King Mark! Whose bride Tristan was stolen! What a hell was wrong with that family? Running away with everyone who they fall in love?

"Arthur?"

Arthur raised his head and looked his beautiful wife.

"You knew about this."

Guinevere nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my story to tell. I gave my word to Annis. And this was their private matter. They never have to tell you anything at all. "Guinevere reminded him.

"And you would have kept all of this secret from me?"

"Of course. I will not tell you all the very least, Arthur. "Guinevere sounded offended.

"Will this change anything, Arthur? Merlin is still your friend and ..."

"Politically, this changes many things, Guinevere. Merlin's veins flows the blood that is older than even the Pendragon's. His position may not be a strong among his families, but no one denies that what he is. He has descendant of two very old families and he is my manservant! His position... "

Guinevere pressed her hand on the Arthur's lips and shook her head reproachfully.

"Arthur, why do not you asking him what _he_ want? The two of you will be able to think out something. "

Arthur gave up and Guinevere kissed him.

"I swear that if there is a still more surprises coming I do something really stupid." Arthur murmured when he kissed again his wife with more passion this time.

Little did he know what he was talking about.

#

Andrew drank the toast for Ywain's honour, like many others at that time. Ywain had been the winner of the day, and they celebrated in the tavern. Andrew drank the cup empty at one draft. Not that he would be thirsty, but he felt really badly that he needed some strengthening. Tristan, who slouched beside of Andrew, seemed mostly gloomy. His encounter with Annis did not have proceeded in a friendly atmosphere, but Hunith had patiently held all the strings in her hands and somehow calmed the situation that no one had threaded anyone. At least not directly. Andrew was for the first moment liked his sister. This was something reassuring. She was a sensible, practical person who, despite all what happened, was a twinkle in her eye. She was a warrior in spirit and blood. She seemed to gain more strength to the more something put against. Andrew wondered whether Merlin was similar.

He looked at Ywain who laughed and celebrated. He had been speechless for a long time after becoming aware of his uncle and cousin. When he had recovered, he had hurried to send a letter to his father, and laughed that he was at last some good news to bring home. Andrew rolled the cup in his hand thoughtfully. Although he was a same age as his nephew, he still felt compelled need to protect his sister. When he had heard the story from his mother, he had been a perhaps a little shocked, but then something had fallen into place. He had an older sister. A sister, whom he had longed for all his life. Now he felt a duty to take care of that Hunith would be safe. That would be his job to do. Whatever would happen, he would defend his sister. And he lifted up a new toast, this time for his sister.

#

Merlin became gradually aware of his surroundings. The pain in his head was eased away.

"Easy. You have again been unconscious for the whole day." Gwaine hilarious voice reached him. Merlin grinned.

"Hopefully, something miraculous hasn't happened."

Gwaine laughed. "I wouldn't say. Arthur knows now. So, your mother's family. They yet decided to be quiet about your dad."

Merlin groaned and peered at Gwaine. "Could you turn on more light? It is so dark."

Gwaine looked around and frowned. "Merlin, every single candle is lit and the fire in the fireplace shines even if it is warm and the sun is not yet completely set."

Merlin did not know what to say. He opened his eyes fully open and looking the room. He wiped his eyes and looked again.

"Damn." He closed his eyes.

"What is it Merlin?" Gwaine had risen from his chair and walked beside his friend. Merlin could not answer. "Is Gaius here, or Aeron?"

"They come soon." Gwaine answered. Merlin turned his gaze at Gwaine and could still notice how Gwaine startled. Merlin guessed that his friend saw something in his eyes.

"I Hope that they have some good news." Merlin whispered.

#

Gwaine found Tristan, Ywain and Andrew in the tavern and without saying anything, took the pint and drank it empty. Andrew looked him worriedly.

"Is Merlin alrigh?" He whispered when Gwaine sat beside of him. Gwaine shook his head, took Tristan's pint, and drank it.

"Isn't it your fight tomorrow?" Tristan asked. Gwaine laughed, but his laugh wasn't any way hilarious like usually. "Yes yes."

"Then I think you should go bed Gwaine." Deep voice said behind them.

"Percival, how nice to see you." Gwaine looked up his friend. "I have a favour to ask from you."

"So?"

Gwaine was about to answer when he shut his mouth. That made Percival worry.

"Gwaine, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Gwaine drank Ywain's cup empty and rose. "Thank you, gentlemen. Now I'm off to the bed, as my dear friend here suggested. Tristan, it's your turn."

Tristan rose. Andrew was about to rose but his cousin glanced a warning at him.

"Then I walk with you." Tristan spoke at Gwaine and they headed back in the night.

"What it is Gwaine?"

Gwaine's voice was impassive when he spoke. "Not so good news. There is no medicine. No antidote to the poison. And Merlin is getting worse. His eyesight got bad."

They walked toward the castle with silence. Gwaine didn't wanted to talk and Tristan could see that he was angry. But to whom? Whether he was angry with himself or to Merlin? Tristan knew that it was stupid, but that amount of time what he was spent with Gwaine, he knew that the knight was more emotional than others. Behind that smile Tristan could see the hard way what he had walked in his life. It was too familiar to Tristan. And Merlin was saved Gwaine and Camelot was become a home what Gwaine was missed so long. New friend, new family. And now one member of his new family was in danger. And Gwaine couldn't do anything about that. Before their way parted Gwaine said softly.

"Please."

And Tristan just nodded.

When he was walking up to Gaius' chambers he bumped into the physician who looked tired.

"Tristan, glad that you are here."

"What is happened?"

"Merlin, he, he wanted to be alone and… I think he went to the north wall. It's a quiet place, no guards there to watch. Can you go there? Give him this, its ease the pain. He needs this soon." Gaius offered the tiny bottle to Tristan.

"Go sleep Gaius. I take care of him."

"Thank you. And Tristan…"

Tristan turned to see the physician again but the old man shook his head. "Never mind. Just, go."

Merlin was easy to find. He sat there, leaning against the wall, watching the stars.

"Heard what happened. Is it bad?" Tristan sat beside of him.

"Your turn to guard?" Merlin asked and grinned when he got the medicine.

"How you feel?"

"Not bad, just, I can't see properly. I have always enjoyed the night time. Watching the stars, now I can't see any." Merlin sounded sad.

Tristan looked up. The sky was full of stars. It was a clear weather, no clouds, no wind, no moon.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Merlin sounded genuinely surprised and Tristan laughed. "You really don't want anyone's sympathy, don't you?"

"Why?" Merlin asked again and looked the man beside of him. "I chose this path myself. I knew the risk. Protecting Arthur isn't easy when you have to act like you are a fool. And I'm fool. Not so clumsy anymore luckily. And I have done so much mistakes and pay from them. I can't blame any other about my situation. It is just frustrating when someone just pities me. I know that everyone wants to help me. And it's hard to accept that there may not be anything what to do. Hard to myself too. But I can't just stand and do nothing. I have to think what to do next. Although, right now I don't know what."

Tristan nodded and he could see how alike the mother and son were.

"I see why Arthur trusts you. And you really are wise. You see the world so differently. And you know yourself so well."

Merlin laughed and turned his gaze back in the sky.

"Not so sure about that. And I'm afraid that if I survive, what happens when the tournament end."

"You really have lot to think about."

"But now I have more people to share my though. Years I have been in hide. I just wish that Freya could be here." Merlin sighed. "Back then I was ready to abandon all of this to be with her."

Tristan swallowed. "What happened?"

"She died." Merlin said simple. "Arthur killed her."

Tristan froze but Merlin didn't noticed it. "It was hard time and I often though was it because I was so selfish. Because I turned my back to my destiny, to my responsibility. And then my father died, protecting me. And Lancelot. And I always think, why? What do they see at me? Why to sacrifice your life because of someone?"

"You really don't get it, don't you?" Tristan was hard to believe what he heard. "You are so much more ready to sacrifice yourself than any other. I saw that myself back then when we met first time. Remember? You killed Agravaine, don't you?"

Merlin startled. "Yes."

"What I have heard, you have so much power that it is ridiculous. But you don't think yourself. You don't think like Morgana who is so selfish. You hate when you have to turn you power against anyone, even if that someone is your enemy. And then you are asking why, why everyone is ready to do anything for you."

"Not anyone."

"You know what I mean." Tristan snapped.

"Yes, I know. But do you know how hard it is to bear when you know that everyone wants to protect you? Because of you, everyone is ready to die? And I have to watch them to die? And continue to live after that when you know that…"

"Stop it Merlin. You go too far now. You are too kind. I have come too hard to yourself. If you continue like this, someday you broke." Tristan yelled. Merlin stared him.

"Oh."

"Please Merlin, you have gone through a lot. But you don't have to face it all by yourself." Tristan sighed. Merlin nodded and they felt how the wind rose.

"Then help me up so we can go." Merlin said.

"Go where?"

"To meet Kilgharrah."


	15. Merlin, others and is that Morgana?

Small house in the lower town was full of people. It was Enid's house and she was bit of shocked from the knowledge that her home has now had become the Druids place to stay in the town. Enid lowered the food tray for her two prestigious guests before she wished a good night. The men smiled at her, but their eyes were serious.

"I felt like I have betrayed him. It was my duty to watch over him." Iseldir sighed and Alator shook his head.

"He never blames anyone from anything. He is constantly in danger and we can not watch over him like he is a child. And you no rights to interfere, he must make his own choices."

Iseldir nibbled his food.

"Are you sure he will survive from this ordeal?"

"You know it, he is not an ordinary mortal and he is therefore not easy to kill. And I believe him. Emrys is something else. He is not anything like us. He doesn't know how the Old Religion really works and that's good. He will bring the new age of magic to this land. The new way to handle these things. Old gods are receding. Christianity is strengthening. There are less and less magic-users. Emrys is our hope that he will create a new foundation for magic. He will secure the existence of magic in order to maintain the balance. But the time will inevitably change, and he has a long way to go. "

Before they had time to continue the discussion, the door opened and in rushed gasping Gilli. Alator rose and looked the young man worriedly.

"Breathe good man, and tell what's wrong."

"It's Morgana."

#

Merlin could use magic when they walked through the forest to see. Tristan said that his eyes gloved.

When they reached the clearing Merlin raised his voice and called Kilgharrah. It isn't take long time when they saw the dragon coming and landing.

"Kilgharrah, I'm glad you came. This is Tristan, my friend." Merlin greeted the dragon who glanced over the other man and nodded.

"Sir Tristan."

"I'm not a knight." Tristan said, forcing his voice to come out of his throat.

"We see that. In trouble again, Merlin? "Kilgharrah asked, and dropped his head to look the young Warlock in the eye. "Indeed you are."

"I was poisoned. Can you help?" Merlin was irritated, he didn't felt himself being strong enough to deal the dragon. And apparently Kilgharrah noticed it, because next time his voice was gentler.

"No, not I, but maybe Aithusa can. He has proven to be talented. Although, he isn't here right now. But I think he in here tomorrow. He is growing, that child, and he love to fly."

Merlin smiled. "Then I come here tomorrow night. But I have some news to you too." And so he told to the Great Dragon about the new law and the tournament's last day.

"So the time is now, young one."

"Say, Kilgharrah. You knew my father, did you knew my grandfather too?"

"Your grandfather?"

"Don't avoid my question, I know about my bloody family now. Right now in Camelot, there is my mother, her mother, her halfbrother and two of her cousins. Tristan being one of them."

"Oh, so you know now. And, of course, I see your ring now. How the time fly. Aurelius Ambrosius, the legendary warrior and king. Of course I remember him. He was one of the greatest. His mother was a Briton, but his father was a Roman, not born in Rome, but his parents were. Aurelius' father was the last roman officer in this land."

"You mean that my dragon lord line come from Roma?"

"Yes. Ambrosius' family isn't originally from here like other dragon lord families in here were. But, like his father, Aurelius hardly never used his power. There wasn't many who knew about him being the dragon lord. It was Balinor, his oldest son, who became the real lord for a long time. And now, only you are left." Kilgharrah sighed.

"Wasn't Uther's mother Anna Aurelius' daughter?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, you are right. His youngest child Anna, beautiful child who died too young. It was almost same time when Aurelius was murdered and his kingdom was conquered by Vortigern." Kilgharrah admitted.

"So, you are the rightful heir of Powys' throne." Tristan grinned at Merlin.

"Like I want that." Merlin murmured.

"No, you are not a king, Merlin. You are so much more." Kilgharrah spread his wings. "We see tomorrow Merlin."

And like that, he flied away.

"I never though that dragons can speak." Tristan said.

"Sometime I wish that they don't." Merlin turned to leave when he stopped.

Someone was standing on the treeline.

Tristan pulled his sword out but Merlin stopped him.

What he saw, was Morgana.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, what to do next…<em>

_Yes, I took, or should I say TheSaga who made the family tree, some liberties concerning Aurelius' legends. But like always, this is fanfiction._


	16. Morgana's not so good night

Merlin and Morgana stared each others.

Morgana was speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"You have magic. You spoke with the Great Dragon. You, you are…" Morgana raised her hand and screamed.

"FYRBEWERIAN!"

But the fire wind never reached Merlin who just raised his hand and shielded him and the other man beside of him.

"Morgana, listen me." Merlin stepped forward, his eyes glowing golden. Morgana shook her head. She couldn't felt it, Merlin's magic. And still that fool man was just stopped one of her most powerful spell.

"Who are you Merlin?"

Merlin just walked toward her and Morgana started to back off.

"Don't come near of me. Don't." Morgana turned around and started to run.

#

Arthur wasn't sure what to do.

He looked the small group whom consist Merlin, Tristan, Gilli, Iseldir and some other druids and sir Heylan.

"What happened in the forest? Half of the town woke up." Arthur asked.

"Morgana." Merlin said. He was only one sitting and one look to him revealed clearly to Arthur why.

"Morgana? She was here?"

"She was in the forest." Merlin stated.

"And what _you_ were doing there?" Although why he asked that. Merlin was always there where he didn't belong to.

"Iseldir and Gilli let me knew that some of the druids who were in guard in the forest, have seen Morgana there."

"And you decided to go with them? Why?" Another stupid question, but Arthur couldn't help himself.

"Arthur, I'm your advisor, and I know Morgana. If it were someone else, I would not be bothered at all." Merlin yawned.

"And despite all the noise you didn't catch her."

This time Iseldir answered. "She knows some really good disappearance spell. Noise is largely attributable to when she went through our bracket spells. "

"A strong spell, very straightforward, very effective." Gilli snarled. He seemed to take it very personally. "I didn't guessed that someone would be so strong."

"He has increased her powers." Merlin murmured, half asleep. Arthur considered his friend. "What makes you say so?"

Merlin startled. "Ah, nothing. I just thought."

"What do you think, will she come back?" Tristan asked quickly. Arthur nodded.

"She has always been persistent. She doesn't give up. She comes back after assessing the situation. "

"So we have to be prepared."Iseldir looked sir Heylan. "We have to speak with Alator."

"Who he is?" Arthur asked.

"Old Religion's High Priest, Emrys' sworn ally. In addition, his magic is slightly different among us. Morgana may be surprised this time. "Iseldir smiled lightly.

"Then we do so." Merlin rose and Arthur felt sudden authority from him. Even that Merlin looked tired and sick, his aura was overwhelming. "And I think that he should call his men here, Morgana will come back, but not alone. I know her too well. She can't do anything alone. She may be powerful, but her mind is weak. She needs someone to control, someone who will protect her. Have you heard anything from Modred?"

"He is far in north. Nor did he seem interested in the current situation here. "One of the druids who looked more like a stonemason answered.

"Then, Morgana has no support from him, at least not now. And we must ensure that she will never get any. This time, we have to beat Morgana. Her incessant intrigue begins to go on my nerves. "Merlin stared somewhere far away. Arthur noticed that despite Merlin's words, there was no hatred behind of them.

"Who is Modred?" Arthur asked and felt like he was left on the side. Merlin seemed to handle the whole situation more better than him. Merlin seemed to know so much more than him.

"Your enemy, just like Morgana." Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"Why I haven't heard anything about him?"

"Because he is still too young to harm you seriously. Together with Morgana maybe, but not alone. Not now."

"Merlin, don't you think that I have still rights to know about him?" Arthur began to feel the need to shout that he would receive answers from his friend.

"Arthur, if you know, what will you do? Go and kill him? When he hadn't done anything to you, yet." Now Merlin looked him directly.

"Then how you know he is my enemy?" Arthur demanded to know.

"Because I heard him to swear to kill you someday. And I take him seriously."

"When have you heard that?"

"When we saved Morgana some druid camp." Merlin's voice faded.

"Back then when…" Arthur clenched his hands. Once again, the past act was threatening them.

"We should go now." Iseldir said. He bowed to Arthur, and then for Merlin. On the other hand, was it so strange if someone bowed to him, Arthur though. Merlin was a prince for gods sake.

"Merlin, please, stay."

When the others had left, Merlin was left to wait.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Merlin, what's wrong? You promised me an explanation. "

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Merlin yawned again. He looked as if could sleep at any time.

"When I look at you, I begin to fear that I will never get to hear the truth if I did not hear it right now." Arthur sighed.

Merlin looked at him like judging, in the end he sighed resignedly.

"I was poisoned."

"WHAT?"

"Take it easy. It's not that serious. "

"It's not serious? You look half dead Merlin! "Arthur yelled.

Merlin raised his hand to silence his friend.

"We have the medicine in it. It works slowly, but is effective. Believe me. "

Arthur didn't know what to say. He sank back into a seat.

"Can I go now?" Merlin said calmly and Arthur nodded. When the door closed and Arthur grabbed grabbed the goblet and throwed it against the door so that the wine was flying around.

"You stupid stupid idiot fool."

#

Tristan was waiting outside when Merlin shut the Arthur's chamber door and leaned heavily against it. There was a faint crunch and Merlin grinned when he guessed what Arthur had done. Tristan stretched out his hand to help him.

"You slip, Merlin. Your behaviour was a little different than usual. "Tristan pointed out and Merlin groaned when they started to walk away, Tristan supporting most of the Merlin's weight.

"I'm tired. Tired and angry. I do not have enough strengths to fight against Morgan. If she had figured it out, she could easily have killed me. It was careless of me. As now. "

"Do not worry. You are no longer alone in the middle of this all. And next week, Arthur already knows everything. "

"You think that that somehow comfort me?" Merlin felt a slight panic at the thought of the matter. Tristan slapped him on the shoulder, causing him almost to fly upside down.

"If you don't make out of here, you have the two kingdoms which are sure to appreciate you. And one which you could demand for yourself. "

Merlin smiled. "Maybe not so bad idea, if this will not succeed. As long as I survive. "

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone. Your reviews keep me going on and on. If you still have some ideas let me know. And helen, gladly, but I don't have your mailadress. <em>

__My hand hurts again, so I have to probably hold back a couple of days.__


	17. Beginning of the third day

_Who can resist those bambi eyes? _

* * *

><p>Merlin's say started just after a few hours' nap. Gaius forced him to drink disgusting medicine what Merlin was perhaps ever tasted. Hunith had made a delicious breakfast that Merlin was not able to eat. Andrew and Ywain, which had already become friends, rushed in talking excitedly about the tournament and they destroyed the meal in an instant. Aeron appeared in a short time later, examined Merlin and began to speak with Gaius. Eventually, they moved to develop more disgusting beverages. At this stage, Merlin slipped out of the door.<p>

Using the magic he saw quite well. He felt bad, but not so bad that it would be left to lie down in bed. He was headed towards Arthur's study, opened the door and saw George cleaning the mess which the King had deigned to leave behind.

"My Lord!" George cried out with surprise and Merlin grinned. "Morning George. What have I said to you?"

George stiffened and looked injured. "My L. .. Merlin." Merlin saw that George was hard to pronounce his name familiarly. "You are no longer a servant. I could not possibly ..."

"Yes you can. You just did that." Merlin sat down behind the Arthur's desk and quickly looked over the schedule of day and already arrived messages.

"Is he still asleep?" Merlin asked, and George closed his eyes for a moment.

"I believe sir. The Queen said that he should rest ..."

"Is Gwen already on the move? She does not seem to get rid of old habits. Good, it makes this easy." Merlin stood up and took with him the most important papers.

"My Lord!" George exclaimed, but Merlin was already out. He walked past the guards around the corner, saw the kitchen boy bringing the breakfast took the tray, examined it, and gave more than half of the food back, leaving only an apple, water, bread and cheese.

"Bon appetite." Merlin wished the boy, who grinned and ran away. Merlin sailed in the King's bedroom.

"Good morning sunny." He set the tray beside the bed, and rushed to open the curtains. In the bed he heard the familiar scowl and Arthur was trying to dig deeper into the bedding. Merlin pulled the blanket off coldly.

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped. "Tournaments not continue until the afternoon today."

"I know, but you have other things to be treated today. I put the list and the messages on the table." Merlin answered overly exited.

"What a hell is this breakfast?" Arthur murmured.

"You gain weight if you eat too much. I guess I have to speak at the matter with Gwen so she put George under control."

"Merlin!"

"Oh, and Tristan decided to participate in today's competition."

"Isn't Gwaine also competing today?"

"Yes. It will be interesting don't you think?" Merlin grinned and Arthur grabbed an apple when he finally got up and walked to check the messages. Merlin searched the wardrobe and found suitable clothes. When he helped Arthur they discuss possible new knights. They agreed that Ywain and Tristan were top on the list. Merlin was really hard to say anything about the others, but Arthur has appeared to have clear opinions his own.

"The council meeting is at midday. We see then." Merlin was about to leave, but Arthur tried to stop him.

"Merlin, we have to speak about your…"

"Later." Merlin slammed the door shut. He wasn't ready to discuss about his future. Not before Arthur would know everything.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Gwen!" Merlin startled.

"Are you alright?"

"Absolutely fine."

"You don't seem fine. Maybe I…"

"No need. I have to go see the queen. I mean Annis, not you, not that I don't want see you…"

Gwen sighed when she watched how Merlin tried to avoid her.

"Please, Merlin, just, don't do anything stupid, really."

"Me? Doing something stupid?" Merlin smiled when he disappeared around the corner. "Stupid indeed." He muttered when he was alone finally. Now he headed other side of the castle and found his way to Annis. When he knocked on the door he realized that hadn't really spoken with his grandmother and felt nervous. The maid opened the door and her eyes went bigger when she saw Merlin and blushed.

"Can I see…?" Merlin started to ask when he heard Annis' voice.

"Come in Merlin."

Merlin entered the room and watched the older lady. "Glad that you finally came. Maryssa, you can go now."

"My lady." Maryssa retreated with hurry, still blushing.

"Does she know?" Merlin asked when the door shut.

"Yes, every one of my servants knows. But they keep their mouth. Lady Maryssa is actually your little cousin. Sit, you look like you are going to faint."

Merlin couldn't but do as she said.

"My queen…"

"To you Merlin, I'm just Annis. You to know, you are my oldest grandchild." Annis walked over to him and smiled gently. "You know." Annis sat down beside of him. "When I first time met you, back then when you followed Arthur. I was amazed. You looked so much of Owain. But I never though that you could be Hunith's son. I didn't know about you."

Merlin relaxed. "It's so odd, to think that I really have family. I never knew about my family so I never though about it. It was just me and mother. And because of my magic, it was lonely life. And now, it all is chancing."

Annis' hand gently touched Merlin's cheek.

"You two, your mother and you, are so much like Owain. Your kindness, your strength to face the world. I can't imagine how much you have suffered over these years. I know that you have built your life and home, your family is in here, Camelot, but, if you ever need anything, just remember, you have also me and my sons."

Merlin was out of words.

"About your mother, I'm trying to convince her to come with us, only for a while. The situation here will evolve a lot, and you're in the middle of it all. It may perhaps be a good to Hunith that she would be somewhere where she's safe."

"Safe?"

"I know you have enemies. And you don't know how Arthur is finally going to react." Annis reminded him.

"That may be true. I speak with her." Merlin admitted. Annis nodded. "Good. Now, can you eat anything? And what happened last night? I have only heard some rumours."

So Merlin stayed with Annis until was time to join the meeting. When he came out of his grandmother's chambers, Percival was waiting him.

"I do not know what is going on, but first Tristan asked me to keep an eye on you. Then Gwaine. Then I came across with Arthur and Guinevere. What have you done? I understood that you have a lot to do with the Druids and you get yourself sick, but what is going on?" Percival was curious and started to follow Merlin. Merlin thought. "When the meeting is over, I'll show you." He finally decided, and Percival nodded and stopped to wait at outside when Merlin, as usual, came last and late in the meeting.

Merlin was actually surprised at how well the chance of law was taken. The oldest members had already been living in a time when magic was free. Only the youngest were sceptical because of under the fear none of them had been involved with magic. They mainly discussed the threat of Morgana and Merlin had to tell the modified story from the night.

The decision ultimately was to give the Druids opportunity to prove that they were worthy of trust. When the meeting was over, Merlin wouldn't have wanted to rise from his chair, but he forced himself up and out before Arthur had time to say anything. It was time for Percival to tell the truth.


	18. Percival and colour of magic

To say the very least, Percival was abashed. As he rushed behind Merlin he had a strange feeling that he knew what was coming. When they reached a small garden, Merlin sat down on the nearest bench in the shadow of the wall. Percival sat down beside him, not saying anything. They sat there feeling as the heat of the sun warmed the air around them.

Merlin leaned back, eyes closed, enjoying a moment of peace. Percival watched the splendour of the garden. It reminded him of his childhood times.

"My mother loved roses," Percival commented. "My parents were gardeners. We were a Lord's servants. He was a good man, that Lord, he loved flowers and birds, and took care of bees. His son killed him." Percival sighed.

Merlin turned his head tiredly to look his friend in the eye.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because his son didn't love flowers and birds," Percival replied simply.

Merlin nodded. "But you love flowers and birds."

"Especially roses." Percival smiled.

Merlin stood with difficulty and walked to the nearest rose bush. Percival recognised them as being late fall roses. They had not yet burst into bloom.

"What about your parents?" Merlin asked.

"When the garden and the castle burned down, I think that it also destroyed my parents' hearts. They did not live long after that." Percival leaned forward and looked at how Merlin tenderly placed his hand over the leaves.

"All the living things are connected. Humans, birds, the earth, roses." Merlin clenched his palms over one bud. "We share the energy. We are born, we live and take food from the world around us, we die, and we go back to the earth. It's the circle of life."

And right there, before Percival's eyes, the rose bloomed.

A beautiful, white rose.

Percival felt his heart ache.

His mother's rose.

"Whether we're gardeners, knights or warlocks, we do what we can, protecting life and sometimes killing." The flower withered away. Merlin sighed.

"I am not a good gardener. I am able to command the earth, fire and water, but what I love is up there. Do you know how it feels to fly? It is… an amazing thing." Merlin swayed. His speech faltered.

"Merlin?" Percival was up just in time to catch Merlin when he collapsed.

"Don't… say… any…ing.. Art…r…" Merlin whispered as he drifted away.

#

"Will he live until nightfall?" Hunith asked, rubbing Merlin's cold hands.

"I can only hope," Gaius answered. They couldn't do anything anymore. Their only hope now was Aithusa.

Merlin didn't wake up again. His breath was choppy. At times he stopped breathing altogether, frightening them all, until he finally drew a long painful breath.

"It is his magic that is keeping him going, nothing else," Aeron said.

"It's white," Percival said suddenly, sitting near the fireplace, not looking at anyone.

"What is white?" Gaius asked.

"His magic. It's white. The late fall roses are reds with a hint of orange. But his rose was white. White magic."

Aeron nodded absently.

"You are right. Where did you hear that?"

Percival turned to see the healer who was browsing one of the Gaius's books.

"My grandfather told me. His... _talent_ was to see people's auras. He usually could tell when someone lied, because how the aura changed around them. And who was a bad person, or good. Or who had magic."

"A colour of magic... White you say? It suits him. It is rare colour among us. Green, black, blue, yellow, red, grey; Those are common. But pure white." Aeron muttered.

"White like snow," Percival confirmed.

"Pure like a child, but it's also a very dangerous colour. White is like a canvas, and can be painted many colours. Like black." Aeron sighed, but Percival shook his head and looked to Merlin.

"Not him, he will be white forever," he said with complete certainty.

#

There they stand, in the clearing. Waiting.

Percival was holding Merlin in his arms. Tristan, Gwaine, Gaius and Hunith were with him, and at the tree line stood number of others, druids, waiting.

They didn't have to wait long before they saw the Great Dragon. And then they saw the little one.

"So that's the dragon which he saved from us," Gwaine noted when they watched the little white dragon flying over them.

Percival couldn't think but that white was somehow the colour of the day. It seemed like an omen. A good, albeit dangerous, omen.

Kilgharrah landed, turning at once to face Aithusa, completely ignoring the party assembled in the clearing.

"Aithusa, calm down and help him," Kilgharrah demanded.

The white dragon screeched in protest.

"Lower him to the ground, sir knight," Kilgharrah said.

Percival, his eyes wide, lowered Merlin gently to the ground. Aithusa landed beside them. He looked at Merlin and screeched again. Kilgharrah growled.

"I know, but you have to try."

And Aithusa tried. Healing magic shimmered above Merlin like glowing mist.

"Well done, Aithusa." Kilgharrah lowered his head to watch Merlin closely. Aithusa screeched again and Percival got the feeling that something wasn't right.

Gaius kneeled over Merlin. "He is breathing normally again. His pulse is stable."

Everyone in the clearing breathed a collective sigh of relief. Only the dragons seemed to be anxious.

"Something is wrong," Kilgharrah said, retreating.

"What?" Gaius asked, looking up worriedly.

"I can't feel his magic," Kilgharrah answered. Aithusa screamed in sorrow and pain.


	19. Remember me

Arthur tried to feel something, but he just felt empty.

"How did this happen? Was it because of that poison?"

"What poison?" Guinevere asked, and Arthur noticed how Hunith wrapped her hands around the younger woman.

"Yes. And no. It's some kind of side effect. It's because of the poison _and_ the antidote," Aeron murmured.

"You two can't do anything?" Arthur demanded.

Gaius looked apologetic and shook his head.

Arthur sighed and turned to Hunith. "Hunith?"

The poor woman looked so sad, but still she tried bravery to smile.

"I'm not alone, Arthur, I can handle this. I know, that someday he… that he…" She couldn't find the words to finish her sentence, and so Arthur knew that there wasn't much of hope. They all knew it.

"I have to see him." Arthur started to walk toward Merlin's room and no one stopped him.

His hand hesitated for a moment at the door handle. Finally, he forced himself to enter.

The room was quiet. Merlin sat on the bed. Everything seemed normal; Merlin looked healthy and rested. But something was different.

Merlin turned to see Arthur, and his smile was hesitant. He rose and stared at the Prince. Arthur swallowed. This man was close to that which Merlin had been years ago when he had come to Camelot. He even looked younger, somehow. In Merlin's eyes shone a glimpse of innocence again. At some point, he had lost it, and Arthur hadn't even noticed. Merlin seemed restful, but quieter, and that was even stranger.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't say anything. Merlin looked at him, confused; but unlike Arthur, Merlin spoke. And he asked a question that Arthur never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, but do we know each other?"

There wasn't anyone waiting for him. Just Gaius. Arthur walked to the bench, sat quietly down and stared into the emptiness.

It had been a blow below the belt. It was as if all the air had been forced out of his lungs. Arthur watched his hands and realized that he was trembling. He had never imagined that this could happen. He was always prepared for the fact that death was a part of life: that anyone around him could die at any time. People whom he trusted could betray him. Arthur was thought that he had been ready for any loss; he was not a dreamer but a realist. But this, this had never crossed his mind. He could still see his friend before him, but it was no longer the same. Merlin couldn't remember any of them; he had even forgotten his own mother.

"I gave him a sedative. He is sleeping now."

Gaius's voice penetrated Arthur's consciousness, and he turned to look at the older man. Still, he couldn't say anything. Gaius sat down on the other side of the table and poured them both a drink.

Arthur drank his with one gulp, and immediately spat it out again.

"My God, what _is_ this?" he gasped.

Gaius smiled, tasting his share cautiously. "Something that is only for special events."

"Warn me next time," Arthur said, and held out his mug. Gaius filled it again.

This time, Arthur was left staring at the dark liquid thoughtfully. He though about Merlin, but something else too. He remembered the previous night's nightmare.

"Gaius, there is something else that I have to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"It's about my mother."

#

_Morgana stood in the middle of the arena, her head held high, proudly, fearlessly. This time, she wasn't going to lose. No, even though she was surrounded by druids who were ready to resist her. She raised her hand and whispered something. Excalibur, which was lying on the ground, rose and flew towards Arthur. It struck him through his chest, sending him to the ground. He was lying motionless, and Morgana started to laugh triumphantly._

"_What have you done?" someone asked. She couldn't see who it was; she had her back to him. Morgana turned, and at once her whole surroundings chanced. She was now standing in the woods, near the river. Merlin was standing in front of her. Morgana was startled. Something was different about the man. She remembered that gentle, bereft gaze._

_Merlin held out his hand towards her. "Come." _

_Without knowing why, Morgana grabbed his hand, and Merlin pulled her to him. He put his arms around Morgana and she didn't resist. Instead, she bent into his embrace. It felt good. And then, Merlin raised her face and kissed her. _

Morgana woke up gasping air. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She scrambled up.

"Impossible. It's impossible."

She didn't know what to think. It had seemed so real. She splashed her heated cheeks with the water from a bucket, and felt relief as the colour began to recede. She stared into the water, at her reflection.

Once she had felt something towards Merlin. That he seemed to understand her better than anyone else. Now she knew why. Merlin had magic. Merlin was Emrys. And he was ready to kill her.

Suddenly, she wanted to feel those arms around her again, feel that warmth surround her.

How cold it was now, standing alone in the middle of her small hut. There wasn't anyone to comfort her.

She felt the tears in her eyes.

#

Merlin. That was his name. Merlin. It didn't sound familiar at all.

He stared the roof sailings.

Why he didn't remember anything?

He knew how to eat, how to breathe, how to stand, how to sit, how to walk; but he couldn't remember anything about his life before the morning when he had woken up.

That old man had tried to explain, but Merlin was just too confused to listen.

His mother had been there.

Hunith.

Throughout the day, there had been some others.

His grandmother: Annis.

His uncle: Andrew.

His friends and family. He couldn't recall any of their names.

But the last one had looked so hurt. He had been so sad.

Arthur; his name had been Arthur.

The name echoed around his mind. He knew that it was important to know that name; that there was something behind that name. Behind his own name.

Merlin.

Arthur.

He continued to watch the roof.


	20. Rainy day

Leon was not sure whether he knew what was happening around him. Merlin seemed to be ill, at least when he was seen. Their royal guests were behaving strangely, especially if Merlin's mother was nearby. In addition, the woman seemed to have changed strikingly. Gwaine, it seemed, no longer knew where he should go and he was unusually quiet. Percival, well, he was Percival. Leon doubted that the knight was in love; he was surprised to see Percival in the garden smelling the roses. Tristan roamed around the castle like he had always lived there; he seemed to be providing things to Gaius. And trying to avoid Queen Annis. Leon had also noticed how Tristan kept disappeared around a corner only to come running back. After a while, Annis inquired whether Leon happened to see him. Sir Heylan seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Cooperation with the Druids went smoothly, but Morgana had apparently shown her face at last. Why now? They expected because there were more druids or something. Leon found that as long as Heylan performed his duties, he was not going to interfere.

Citizens seemed to be accepting the new law with anticipation, and at least they had still avoided an open protests against the druids. Leon considered that perhaps the tournament was a good time to make a declaration on the matter, as most of the people were still focused on the competitions, and on the prize. Leon sighed. He had noticed a few good candidates, and discussed the matter with the King. While walking towards the stables, he recalled the previous day's last match. Gwaine and Tristan. It was worth seeing. Both very skilful with their swords, Gwaine had eventually lost. He didn't mind, but had been the first to congratulate Tristan. Neither of them, however, had remained to celebrate.

Leon frowned. Something was going on. He looked up worriedly when he hear the thunder. It was starting to rain so Leon hurried inside.

The stables were unusually quiet because the majority of horses were positioned closer the new tournament field, but Leon had insisted that his stallion should be at castle's stables.

When he entered, he didn't see anyone. While walking over to his horse, he overtook Arthur's stallion; the one that whinnied demanding. Leon stopped to scratch it.

"Don't worry. It's just a little rain."

At the same time he heard much louder thunder and the rain hardened.

"Doesn't sound like a little rain, do you think?" someone asked quietly, and Leon started and looked into the stall.

Arthur was sitting on the floor.

"My Lord?" Leon asked when he recognized the man.

Arthur lifted his head to look at him.

"Sire, is everything alright? I though you should be in…"

"No. Everything isn't alright Leon." Arthur rose and walked out of the stall. He looked confused.

"Then what's wrong?" Leon followed Arthur when he walked forward, watching the horses.

"Everything. Nothing. My father." Arthur stopped. "He lied to me. He lied to me about my mother's death."

Leon froze.

"Then Merlin lied to me that I wouldn't kill my own father. And now Merlin is… I'm just tired."

Arthur sighed heavily. Leon though fast and hard. Something fell in the place in his mind and he remembered that day years ago.

"You mean when Morgause…"

"Right then. And only Gaius and Merlin knew the truth." Arthur's voice was hollow.

They stared into the rain, watching how the people outside ran for shelter.

"Then how do you know now?" Leon asked.

"I saw it in a dream. A nightmare. It was the night when my father's rage hurt this country and its people for the first time. It was all so vivid, so real. And there was a witch, Nimueh." Arthur frowned.

"What about this Nimueh?"

"Gaius said ..." Arthur laughed. "Gaius said that Merlin killed Nimueh years ago."

"How?"

"I don't know. Gaius refused to say any more. He said that Merlin would have to tell me himself. But Merlin, Merlin ... is ... " Arthur voice broke.

"Arthur?" Leon stepped closer.

"Merlin has forgotten us," Arthur whispered.

"What?"

"He was poisoned. He survived, but ... he does not remember anything. "Arthur looked far beyond Leon. He looked like a lost child. "Not me, not Guinevere, not Gaius, not even his own mother."

They stood silent. Rain drummed on the stone paving. Leon moved nervously; the case troubled him. In the end he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"If Nimueh was a witch, how Merlin was able to kill her? I mean, I know that Merlin is able to kill, but why? And how?"

Arthur didn't look him. "I wonder. There are also a few other thing that I have begun to doubt," he mumbled.

Someone ran through the rain again, this time towards them. It was Gwaine.

"We lost him!" he roared.

Arthur started. "What?"

Gwaine stopped, out of breath, and shook his head. "We lost Merlin. We can't find him."

#

Dark clouds covered the sky.

He was just hoping to get out. He had only hoped, and in a moment he stood in the middle of the forest, in the pouring rain, alone.

He walked forward, becoming wetter and wetter. He didn't dare to think about whether he had ever been in more trouble. Perhaps he had, but now he doesn't even remembered the place where he should have to go? From where did he come from?

When he slipped and hurt his knee he didn't make a sound. He just sat there listening to the thunder and how the rain lashed the trees.

Then he heard another sound.

Someone was walking closer to him. He couldn't move.

The woman was beautiful. She was dressed entirely in black, her black hair was wet and glued onto her pale, emaciated face. She was barely older than him, but in her eyes was something which made her old. Old and lonely.

He looked at this woman and she looked back. The woman was staring at him as if frozen, like she had seen a ghost.

He tried to smile kindly.

"Hey, I think I'm lost. Do you think you could help me? "


	21. Not alone today

Morgana was thinking about trying to find a way into Camelot, but the druids were everywhere. She had tried to think who to turn to for help, but it seemed as if all of whom she had tried to contact had disappeared. Now she found herself alone in the rain, walking back to the miserable hovel which she now called home.

Home.

The word echoed in her mind. Camelot was her home. Camelot would be her home. Camelot and the throne would be ... She came to a halt. Perhaps her tired mind was playing tricks on her.

"Hey, I think I'm lost. Do you think you could help me? "

"Merlin?" Morgana asked.

The man's eyes brightened. "Oh, you know me!"

"Yes."

What a hell was going on? Morgana's mind screamed. She looked Merlin, who offered his hand so that she could help him up. Hesitantly, Morgana took his hand, and she couldn't let it go.

So warm.

They stared each other.

A flash of lightning woke them both from their stupor.

"We need to get to shelter," Merlin said.

Morgana could only nod. She helped the man to his feet.

"My knee," Merlin grimaced.

"Lean on me." Morgana moved closer and Merlin put his arm over her shoulders.

Warm. So warm. Morgana didn't remembered when she had last felt so warm.

They were slipping along the narrow path and the rain whirled on the backs of their necks. Morgana was trying not to think about what she was doing. Merlin, Emrys, her enemies. She should have killed the man immediately. Killed without thinking, without any hesitation. But she still remembered her dream; she still felt his touch. And now, she was so warm. He was so warm. So she helped Merlin. They didn't speak, Morgana wasn't even sure whether she had a voice.

They finally reached the hut and went in. Morgana helped Merlin to sit.

"I should know your name," Merlin whispered.

"You know it, I don't have to say it," Morgana answered.

"But I don't remember."

"Maybe it's better that way. Take of those clothes. You're wet and I have to check your knee."

Morgana turned to make the fire and to boil water, then she hurried to change her own clothes. She put on a simple tunic. After a while she found a shirt another towel for Merlin.

"Here, take these." Morgana blushed when she saw Merlin half naked. She kneeled and examined his swollen knee.

"It's not bad. After a night rest you'll be alright."

"Good to hear that." Merlin smiled and Morgana rose quikly.

"I'll make something to eat."

The whole time Morgana could feel Merlin's eyes on her. It was akward, but also comforting.

They ate in silence.

"Thank you. For everything," Merlin said when he had finished. Morgana nodded.

"Maybe you should go lie down."

"There is only on bed. I can't take-"

"Don't worry about it. I have some blankets so I can sleep near the fireplace."

Again Morgana helped Merlin to rise and walk over the bed.

"Please, speak with me," Merlin asked when he was laying on the bed.

Morgana hesitated but sit edge of the bed.

Merlin's fingers found hers. They wrapped together.

Morgana held her breath. She couldn't say anything.

"Morgana…"

With terror Morgana turned to meet Merlin's gaze.

"Your name is Morgana."

"Yes." Morgana swallowed.

"Beautiful name." Merlin's other hand reached for her. She felt his hand on her neck, her ear, her hair.

Morgana leaned over him.

"Please, hold me Merlin."

And Merlin held her. He closed his arms around her and kissed her.

And Morgana kissed back.

And they weren't alone that night.

#

Morgana looked at the sleeping man under her. She touched his pale cheek, studied the scars all over his body. Gods there were a lot of them. The biggest one was over his heart. She touched each scar lightly.

She noticed a ring on his right hand and its family seal.

The Raven.

Morgana sighed.

Merlin wasn't anything what she had imagined. He was so much more. She could feel his magic, how it flowed everywhere.

So pure.

So warm.

So powerful.

But not for her.

Merlin was her enemy, and they both knew it.

She kissed him, tasted his lips one more time. One last time.

"Good bye," she whispered.


	22. Freya

For a moment Merlin just sat gathering his thoughts. He felt different; stronger than ever. He felt how the magic raged inside of him, asking to be free of its shackles. Finally, he stood up and walked to the table. He read the letter that Morgana had left behind and grasped the pendant she had left beside it. He slipped the silver chain around his neck and threw the letter into the dying fire, then watched as the flames reduced it to a smoking pile of ash.

Merlin gathered his dry clothes and got dressed, making sure that the pendant would remain hidden. He took one last glance around and hobbled out. His knee was better, but not completely healed. He turned to look the hut and compelled the fireplace's fire to grow and grow until he saw the flames beat through the roof.

He didn't blame himself for anything. It was just something that they both longed for; something that they both were needed. When they met again, Merlin was not going to dodge. Morgana wanted Camelot, and he wouldn't give it to her, whatever the sacrifice.

He went on walking through the forest, heading towards the place which he knew to be nearby. He was able to sense it; it was like an attractive fragrance which was guiding him to its source. Each of his senses was sharpened, his footsteps left no trace, he didn't make a sound. He walked through the forest as one of its own, full of pulsating power.

When he reached the lake, he didn't know what to do.

He just sat down on the sand near the waterline.

It was silent.

Too silent.

No wind, no birds, no waves.

"You are mad at me, aren't you Freya. I broke my promise to you, but you know that I can't ever love anyone but you. No one is anything like you are, my love."

From the calm water rose lonely wave.

"Forgive me, Freya."

The sigh drifted across the surface of the water. The trees on the beach swayed.

_Merlin._

He reached out and let his fingers lightly brush the water.

"I miss you."

_I miss you too._

"Someday, Freya, we'll be together. Someday I'll belong only to you," he promised.

_I'll wait._

Merlin sighed. "I have to go."

But before he could raise his hand out of the water, he felt something touching him; only for a brief moment, but it was enough. When Merlin took his hand out, on his finger was glistening golden ring.

_My promise to you._

Merlin trembled. He buried his hands in the sand and wept. And when he looked up at the sky, the voice rising from his throat what was inhuman. Every bird in the forest took to the air, terrified, and their warning screams mingled with his cry.

#

"What the hell was that?" Tristan watched the birds fly from the trees, everyone had stopped to listen.

Alator felt the cold rippled passing along the back. Never in his life had he heard a more terrible and bloodcurdling, and so heart breaking howl.

"Maybe it was Merlin," Gwaine suggested. Everyone turned to look at him with disbelief.

"What?" He asked. "If I know anything about him, he's capable of that."

"Seriously?" Tristan sounded doubtful.

"No, you're right. It may be him," Alator said. "I can feel it; so much power. It came from the west."

So the small group rode forward for another hour.

Suddenly, Alator could feel it. A momentary wave of magic was drifting past them. Even the others noticed it and they peered suspiciously around.

"We're close." Alator shifted their bearing slightly to the left and it wasn't long before they reached the clearing.

Someone was walking through it, and he stopped when he saw the assembled party.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

It was Merlin.

It was, and it wasn't.

Something in him was different.

"A welcoming party?" Merlin raised his voice and asked joyfully

"You really made us worry, Merlin," Gwaine yelled back.

"Sorry. My magic went little bit overboard." Merlin shrugged like magic going overboard being a normal thing.

"Are you hurt?" Tristan asked when they watched how Merlin hobbled toward them.

"Just my knee. Nothing big," Merlin answered, and finally Gwaine rode forward.

Alator couldn't move. The power was vanishing slowly, but there was a hint of it left. And that hint made him fear.

"So, your memory is back, and your magic?" Gwaine asked, offering his hand.

"Yep."

"What a week. You had hardly recovered from that wound when you got poisoned, were almost blinded, and then you lost your memory. Now your knee. What next?"

"I really don't want to know." Merlin grinned and Gwaine helped him back on his saddle.

"But I met Morgana," Merlin announced. Everyone went alert. Alator listened the conversation between the two friends. Maybe he had bit of underestimated the knight.

"Oh?" Gwaine glanced over his shoulder.

"We don't have to worry about her. She's gone. Though, she will come back someday. But not anytime soon."

"You said something to her?"

"You could say that," Merlin sighed.

They looked at him with curiosity, but something in his attitude kept them from asking any more.

"Do you know how _mad_ Arthur is?" Gwaine asked instead.

"Really?" Merlin didn't actually sounded really surprised.

"Really, mate. No one else can make him that mad; when we left, and I have to say that only Hunith could keep him from coming with us, I can swear that he was about to explode."

"Not good," Merlin flinched.

Gwaine grinned. "Not good at all. He said that memory loss or no, he was going to lock you somewhere where he can keep his eye on you. So, use your brains; you have two hours to think of something."

After two hours, Merlin had no idea what to do. He was in serious trouble.


	23. Hunith and her son

Hunith sat still and waited. She had refused to join with her mother, but accepted her younger brother's presence. She had nothing to do but wait. Her arrival in Camelot had suddenly turned her life upside down. Wheel of fate was drastically turned and she had momentarily dropped from the ride. But she wasn't worried about herself. Her entire attention was focused on her son. Merlin's life was at a turning point. Merlin didn't live a normal life, had never lived or will ever going to face the same fate as ordinary people. Even his birth had been full of miracles. Hunith was from the first moment knew that his son's life wouldn't be easy or safe. She was inevitably accepted it and tried her best to raise Merlin to be a man who had compassion and a sense of justice. As she now looked at her son, she knew that she had successful. Merlin was able to hold back his darker side and he had a clear goal in life. Hunith thought did anyonw knew how much Merlin had lost in his life. How much he had hid himself below the surface in order to survive. Now the day when Merlin could be free and approached had near. It had gave hope for Hunith. But now, Merlin was gone, without remembering anything of himself or others. Hunith startled when Andrew sat down beside her and grabbed unexpectedly her by the hand.

"He will come back." The young man smiled encouragingly. Hunith blinked her tear-stained eyes.

"Yes. I know Merlin. He will come back like always." Hunith tried to sound confident. "He had always came back, no mater what happened."

"Sounds like he had disappeared before." Andrew noted and Hunith nodded.

"Many times when he was a child. His childhood, it was hard time for him. He is so different than others."

"You mean his power?"

"That, and there is more. He had learned to hide. Hide his magic, make himself be just a normal human when he isn't one of us. He had to learn to hide the real self. What do you see when you look at him, Andrew?" Hunith asked, and she was able to guess the answer. Andrew thought for a moment before replying.

"He is, plain. Friendly. He always seems hesitant and stumbling forward. He bows, but still he can look you straight in the eye, and then you know that he will never actually bow anyone. It feels like he pass everyone on his toes, nervously. And he smiles a lot and it sticks. At his presence I can be able to just be. To be myself. He can be trusted, it knows immediately. But when he is serious, you just have to listen. There is always something new about him, something what make you to wonder and confuse you even more."

Hunith was surprised. "You are very observing Andrew. You can see more than many others. And still, you can't see everything. Not even I, not anymore. But I _know_ him, he is my son. I watched when he grown up. When he was without any friends. How he learned to control himself and his power. How he struggled to find his path among us. How he learned all of it by himself because there wasn't no one who could teach him. I could only show him the light side of life. To show him, that there is always hope. That when there is darkness inside of him, there is also light. And when he came here, he learned more, lost more and gained something new. Now there is joy in his eyes. But there is also lot more of pain. Because now he had found his home and friends and family among us, and still he had to hide. Especially from Arthur. It hurt him more than anything else in his life. And I think that you have seen that too." Hunith studied her brother who nodded.

"They are same."

Hunith smiled. Had their mother ever realized what her youngest son was? Now that she knew what to look, she found it easily. It was the result of the raising a child who had magic inside of him. But now, she wasn't going to bring it up. There was later more time for that.

"Like twins." She admitted. "They are brothers, not by blood, although they are relatives, but by some more. They are _same_. Merlin _know_ something, but they both hadn't _realized_ that yet. They are accepted being friends, loyal to each other. But what they both need is to show their _true self_ to each other. And that day will come. And there is nothing what can separate those two, ever. That's why I know that Merlin will come back, because of Arthur."

"And still you worry."

"Oh, when you become father someday, you never stop worrying. When you look your child and you want just a best for him, but at the same time you know that you can never protect him enough from the truths of world. It's hard to accept, that he is not you, and that someday, he will fly away from home and he have to make his own choices in life." Hunith sighed.

"You really love him much." Andres sighed.

"Like our mother loves you and me. Now, I think that I need some hot water and honey."

But before she found time to do anything, the door was opened and Percival peeked in. "Merlin, they found him." Hunith didn't stayed listen any more. She ran. The concern and relief struggled inside of her and she stopped only after she had stepped out into the yard.

"Merlin!"

"Mother!"

Merlin put his arm around her. They remained in place for a moment, forgetting the outside world. Eventually Hunith withdrew from the embrace and took Merlin's face between her palms and have a look at her son.

"You remember?"

"Everything is alright again." Merln smiled. Huniht startled. She drew closer her son's face and looked deep into the eyes. "Something has changed."

Merlin took her hands and dropped them down. "There were all kinds of happenings, but all is well now."

Hunith shook his head. "I don't mean that Merlin. _You_ have changed."

Merlin nodded, but avoided her gaze. "I know. And now, forgive me, but it seems that Arthur has something to say to me. He glares toward me like a hunter to pray, so best not to postpone this for later."

Hunith glanced to where the king stood and could see the dark clouds gathering above him. "You're right. Promise to be good."

"Haven't I always?" Merlin laughed but Hunith grabbed him by the arm. "Merlin." Her voice warned. "Promise."

Merlin lifted up and Hunith sensed could sense the force from him. So this creature was his son. "Promise me Merlin." She demanded.

"I promise. But mother, I can no longer escape. From this point it begins." Merlin sighed.

Hunith let her grip and felt a sudden pride toward her son when she looked after him.

At last, she though.

* * *

><p><em>Next time, Arthur and Merlin. But what POV? Merlin or Arthur? What do you think?<em>


	24. Two kings

When Merlin hobbled toward the king, Delwyn Hier watched them both. When he had met Merlin first time, he had just known that Merlin was Balinor's son. Queen Annis had said over and over again how much Merlin reminded his grandfather Owain, but the eyes, those were Balinor's. Those were Ambrosius' eyes, or like druid wanted to call him, Emrys. Same thing, what ever language they used. And Arthur, he had the same eyes too. Delwyn noticed that Merlin was suddenly matured more. The boyish was gone. His posture was straight, what actually made him hint of longer than Arthur was. When they stood there, they looked equal. Two kings, Delwyn though. Arthur, who was the king of people and Merlin, who was the king of the land. But Merlin bowed, only lightly, but it made clear for everyone who were watching, who their king was.

The king put his hands over Merlin's shoulder. He looked relieved, but Delwyn saw the tight wrinkles around the eyes.

"Don't ever again make me worry over you so much." The king said quietly with serious tone.

Merlin smile was light. "You know that I can't promise that."

And the king sighed. "I know. We need to talk Merlin."

"Yes we do. And there is one who I want you to meet." Merlin looked around and his eyes met Delwyn's. So, the time was come to tell, but what exactly? Behind of Merlin were lot and lot of secrets. Delwyn walked beside of Merlin and bowed deep.

"Delwyn Hier at your service Your Majesty."

The king looked him and Merlin not knowing what to do. But Merlin took the lead.

"Come. We need to speak privately." Merlin looked around like he was suddenly realized how much there was actually people watching them. Not so much like usually because of the tournament, but more than enough that the rumours could start. So they started to walk toward the king's study.

Delwyn moved to help Merlin when they arrived at the stairs. Merlin grimaced in pain as he began to rise the stairs. The king looked them, but didn't moved to help, but continued his journey.

"He's angry. Something else has happened." Merlin's eyebrows collapsed.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Delwyn asked.

"I have no idea." Merlin admitted. "I thought to go with the situation."

"This can prove to be serious sire." Delwyn warned.

"Yes it can. Absolutely." Merlin sighed and paused for a moment. "Cursed knee. I should have let Gaius take a look of it first."

When at last they were behind closed doors, Merlin broke out to speak.

"I know you are mad Arthur…" Merlin started but the king stopped him.

"Mad. Mad maybe can be right word." The king snarled. "You just disappeared with no memory at all. You make your mother, your uncle, your grandmother, Guinevere, me and everybody jumping with fear for your sake. Although, can I blame you from anything? Did you know what were you doing?"

"Actually…"

"Not matter anymore. You are here, you are safe. That should be end of this discussion, but…" The king glared his advisor. "But Gaius told me something very interesting. That you actually knew the truth."

Merlin looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"My MOTHER! You knew about my mother, and what my father did!" Arthur yelled and Merlin paled suddenly. Now Delwyn was puzzled.

"Oh." Merlin said only.

"And then, then Gaius said something even more interesting. Something about witch called Nimueh. Did that ring any bells in your head, _Mer_lin."

"Oh." Merlin looked away and Delwyn watched how hard and quickly Merlin though.

"What I know by now, Nimueh was a High Priest of Old Religion. And Gaius said that you killed her. How that is even possible? Oh, don't answer yet. I have noticed that you have some power over the druids and some knowledge about things what you shouldn't know anyhow."

Now Merlin's eyes brightened little and he glanced quickly at Delwyn.

"There is something what you should know." Merlin said slowly, clearly forming a new plan. Delwyn couldn't but admire the speed with Merlin took back control of the situation.

"Really? You think so?" The king was sarcastic.

"It's about my father." Merlin started.

"What about your father?"

"It kind of explains something. Why I know some stuff about druids and Old Religion." Delwyn hide his grin. Clever idea. Tell something, but not all of it. Merlin offered the ring to Arthur who took it.

"What is this?" The king studied the ring and its seal. Merlin was ready to answer when Delwyn intervened.

"That is Merlin's heritage. Not much nowadays though, but it shows you, and everyone else, who he is."

"The Raven. This… I know this." The king whispered. Delwyn looked Merlin who urged him to continue.

"It's actually your father's mother's father's ring. But because Anna was Aurelius' and his second wife's youngest daughter, it not belong to you. It belongs to his oldest son. Or maybe I should say, his oldest survived son Balinor Ambrosius." Delwyn sighed. "The only one who had a son himself. My family has been serving Ambrosius' relatives already hundreds of years. Balinor, when he had to escape, delivered the ring to me with the message to find someone who will be the hair. There aren't many of them. Back then it was only Uther. Now, it is you, Morgana or Merlin. And you know that Balinor's son will be the hair of Ambrosius." Delwyn studied the king who slowly started to realize what was going on.

"Balinor?" Arthur looked Merlin.

"Ring any bells Arthur?" Merlin voice was full of sorrow. "The man who died because of me. Who saved my life back then."

"_That_ Balinor? How can that be? If Balinor was Aurelius' oldest son, its mean that… That he was my father's _uncle_. That can't be!" Arthur was shocked.

"But it's the truth." Merlin said.

"How you can be so sure?" Arthur demanded. Merlin hesitated, but he knew that he couldn't hide it anymore. He has to tell this before anything else. So Merlin answered.

"Because the power of Dragon Lord goes through father to his son." Now it was done. Arthur stared him. "And that make me The Last Dragon Lord." Merlin concluded.

The silence was heavy. Merlin watched Arthur alert. He wasn't sure what Arthur was going to do.

"Sire?" Delwyn asked but Merlin shook his head.

"Go. Let other's know." He whispered back.

When the door closed Arthur offered the ring back to Merlin.

"How long have you knew?"

"Not long. I learned that Balinor was my father when we went look him. Gaius told me then. But not this. Not that he was Ambrosius. It was Delwyn who told me. But again, Gaius knew. And my mother."

"And what about the dragon?"

Merlin knew that he couldn't avoid this.

"To save you, I asked his help. And I made the promise to set him free. Eventually I had to do so. And after Balinor died, I commanded him to leave."

"Because of that choice there is lot of people who had died." Arthur hissed and Merlin couldn't look at him.

"I know Arthur, I know. But I couldn't do anything else. My priority is you. And you almost died because that Questing Beast. Because of that I have to eventually killed Nimueh."

"My priority is my people! And you let the dragon loose!" Arthur yelled and Merlin huffed.

"Don't be like that, like you haven't done anything wrong in your life."

"How dare you!"

"I dare, because someone has to!"

Arthur went silent. Merlin knew that look, the look that Arthur was again got some wrong ideas.

"Have you planed this all along?" Arthur hissed. Okay, not so much went wrong.

"No. Not me. But I took the job because you need me."

"Get out." Arthur pointed the door.

"Arthur…"

"Get out! Now! Leave and don't you show your face front of me anymore!" Arthur roared.

Merlin knew that he couldn't say anything else now. Arthur was beyond the furious now.

"I go. And when you are calmed down, we speak more." Merlin said calmly and started to walk away. He didn't saw how Arthur grabbed something and threw it at him. He didn't saw it coming. He felt a sudden pain in his head, but he didn't felt anything when his head hit the floor.


	25. I, Arthur

When he lost his memory, I almost broke.

I was afraid to lose him altogether.

And I prayed.

.

When he went missing I was lost.

I walked through the castle, storm above us.

And I though everything what I had heard that day.

.

First time I doubt.

.

When I heard that he was safe I was so releafed.

I stood there, thanking the gods.

And then I run.

.

When I watched mother and son I felt jeleosly.

I wanted the same, to feel my mother's voice, her touch.

And at that moment I hated him so much.

.

When he finally stood before me, I knew that our world was chancing, it scared me.

I saw it, he was equal with me.

And it scared me more.

.

When I heard who he was, related with blood, I was shocked.

I tried to deny it.

And I had to give up, because I wanted.

.

We are friends.

We are family.

We are brothers.

.

When he told me about the dragon I felt empty.

My hate, my anger rose again.

I though, had he betrayed me?

The man who I though I know, was he something else?

Had he lied to me? All these years? Who was this man beside of me?

And my hate, my anger blinded me.

I couldn't hear him anymore.

I watched him turning his back on me.

And my hand did what it always did.

It threw the nearest thing what was there.

.

.

_I_ threw it.

.

And it hit.

.

When I watched him falling, I knew…

… Now I'm alone.

.

.

.

Forgive me Merlin.

Please, forgive me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright people, almost 100 reviews, keep it up!<strong>__ And my hand is killing me again, so I have to take again longer pause from writing. That's if I don't get any weird inspirations again. Thank you everyone! And special thanks to TheSaga who gave me the idea for this chapter. It was different, I hope you liked it._


	26. He is dead

It had been a wedding present from someone. Heavy iron statue which presented a woman sitting on a rock. Guinevere had high-handedly placed it in Arthur's study and Merlin was refused to remove it. Arthur was more than once seen Merlin staring it the sad expression on his face. Arthur had never asked what Merlin saw. He couldn't. Now that same statue was lying bloodied on the floor right next to Merlin's head.

"Merlin?"

The voice seemed to come from someone else. Arthur stepped forward hesitantly.

"Merlin?" He repeated, but his friend didn't moved. Blood dyed the floor slowly and shakily Arthur knelt.

"Merlin, say something."

Merlin's eyes were open. He seemed to look accusingly at Arthur, but the expression didn't chanced. Slowly and very carefully Arthur touched Merlin. Why he was so cold? Why he didn't answered to him.

"Sire, is everything alright?" Some distant voice asked. Arthur shook Merlin. He was so heavy. "Merlin, wake up."

"Sire?"

"Merlin ..." Arthur whispered and looked at his hands. Blood. He turned to look when the door was opened. He saw Leon and a few others. "I can't get Merlin awake."

"Arthur ..." Leon tried to help Arthur up, but he resisted.

"No, Merlin, I have to get him awake. Help me get him awake."

Someone screamed.

Someone leaned over Merlin.

"Why he not wake up?" Arthur was baffled.

Someone stepped before him and touched his forehead.

"Sleep Arthur."

And Arthur fell asleep.

#

When Arthur woke up it was night time and Guinevere was sitting beside of their bed. Arthur watched her. She had cried.

"Guinevere?"

His wife turned to see him, but she didn't said anything.

"What happened?" Arthur asked and tried to touch her, but she flinched back. Why she was so sad?

"Can't you remember?" Guinevere asked quietly and rose and moved away from him. Arthur sat up.

"What?"

Guinevere avoided his gaze. "Merlin came back. You two talked. Leon and Delwyn heard something and… And they found you. You, and Merlin…" Guinevere tried to explain but her voice broke.

And then all returned to Arthur's mind and he stood up.

"I was angry… I… I threw the statue… I didn't meant it to hit… How Merlin is? Is he alright?" His hand sough Guinevere to bull her closer.

This time Guinevere turned to face him and Arthur stopped when he saw her face.

So much sorrow.

"Merlin is dead Arthur."

Arthur stared her not believing his own ears.

"Merlin… is dead?" He repeated. Guinevere hiccupped and tried to get her voice back.

"You… You… killed him."

Arthur's offered hand dropped. He turned away and fumbled to sit.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I can't ..." Guinevere broke out in tears. Arthur closed his eyes. He felt sick. He didn't hear how Guinevere fled from the room, leaving him alone.

"I… killed him?" Arthur looked his hands.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

He had killed Merlin.

#

"_If I die…"_

"_You are not going to die." Gwaine laughed. Merlin looked him seriously. "I'm serving Arthur, I can be killed someday."_

"_We protect you and Arthur. That's our job." Gwaine said and Merlin nodded._

"_I know, but I want to say this so listen." And reluctantly Gwaine listened._

"_If I die... Don't make that face Gwaine, just listen. Bring me here."_

_They watched the lake._

"_Here. _Here?_ Why here?" Gwaine asked. It was beautiful place but Gwaine couldn't get it. Merlin just smiled sadly._

"_Take a boat and sent me to the lake."_

"_Just, sent you, there? And where did I find a boat?" Gwaine pointed the lake. Was Merlin lost his mind?_

"_It will be here. Simple, isn't it? Do that before anyone else do anything. I don't want them grieving over my body. I don't want to be buried or burned. I want to be here, because, she is here. She will take care of me." Merlin whispered._

"_She? Who?" Gwaine turned to look Merlin, but in his place stood Lancelot._

"_Bring him to us." He said._

"_Lancelot?"_

"_You promised, bring him here." Lancelot said but Gwaine shook his head._

"_Where? And why? Lancelot?_ Lancelot!"

Gwaine woke up yelling. For a moment he tried to understand where he was. Wall under his back was cold. Torches' fires casted long shadows. He was in the catacombs. He had wanted to stay on guard overnight. Before him in the slab lay Merlin. That's right. Merlin. He had to take Merlin to the lake. He had promised and he would keep it.

Gwaine got up and watched his friend.

"I would never have guessed it to be Arthur. I'm not quite sure if I can never forgive this to him. I don't think that I come back after I get you on that boat." Gwaine wrapped the cloak around the body and raised Merlin on his shoulder. "Fortunately, you showed the way out of here." He sighed, took one of the torches and set off.

He walked through the forest and he was sure that there were some druids watching over him, but they didn't stopped him. Gwaine was glad for that, because, seriously, he has just kidnapped Merlin's body and he didn't want to answer for any questions. So he walked, until the morning he was in the lake.

The mist surrounded everything inside of it.

And he saw the boat waiting.

He set Merlin on that.

"Goodbye Merlin. It was good to know you. I will miss you." Gwaine whispered and then he looked the lake.

"Lancelot, if you are here, take care of him, please."

And so he pushed the boat on the lake. There wasn't any wind or waves, but the boat was drifting easily forward and the mist swallowed it.

"Goodbye my friend."


	27. Mother and the king

_Over 100 reviews. I'm so happy. Thank you for you all._

* * *

><p>In silence you would have heard a pin drop. Hunith didn't looked a mother who had just lost her child. She was humming faintly and sewed. The needle worked with steady rhythm.<p>

"My lady."

"Why so formal, Arthur?" Hunith didn't turn her gaze away from the fabric.

Arthur was taken aback. He had come expecting the worst. Hunith seemed wept, her face was a mask of sorrow.

"I'm, sorry. I do not ... I did not mean ... "Arthur fumbled.

"I know that you regret. I know that you think you did something unforgivable."

Hunith hands stopped and she looked straight at Arthur.

"I forgive you, Arthur."

Not what he had expected.

"I killed him." Arthur whispered.

Hunith sighed and nodded, her hands flied again, the needle was at work. Arthur didn't know what to think or say. Hunith continued.

"I'm sure that Leon already told you that we managed to keep Merlin's death a secret. No one knows for sure what has happened. Gaius has issued a rumor that Merlin is just sick. That he can't move because of the knee. Until the tournament is over, let everything be. I assured my mother not to declare the war against you. However, perhaps I would still be careful with Andrew."

On Hunith lips went crooked smile that resembled a heavily Arthur from Merlin. Hunith glanced out the window, and a sudden light of the sun created a circle halo around her. Arthur gulped.

"Today you choose the new knights to walk by your side and protect people. People don't need to know that you did something very stupid. It could hurt you. Try now behave like a king. Do not let your anger cloud your thinking." Hunith scolded him. Arthur nodded and turned to leave when he asked.

"Was Gwaine part of the plan?"

"No. I think he was doing what Merlin had requested from him. Gwaine took him to the lake." Hunith's gaze fell again.

"Lake?"

"Merlin loved once someone who he lost. She lies there on the lake. On the other hand, I noticed yesterday another ring on his finger. "Hunith muttered.

Arthur waited for a moment abashedly, but Hunith didn't seem to notice him anymore. So he bowed and left.

The needle continued to work in silence.

* * *

><p><em>i know, this was too short. I'm sure you want to know what happened to Merlin.<em>


	28. The Avalon

Middle of the all greenery was laying pale, haggard man. Lancelot stared his friend. Merlin was sleeping His chest rose and fell with a steady breath, but he sure doesn't looked good.

"Is he really alright?"

The old woman behind of him smiled. She leaned heavily on her stick.

"He will be. This was bound to happen. Without this, he can never be that Merlin who he has to be. Morgana did him a favour though. She released one part of his powers, and that makes the rest of this easy to him."

Lancelot glanced over his shoulder. "Easy? What Freya told me, it didn't sound _easy_."

The woman put her hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"You worry too much like always. Give him some credits, will you Lancelot? Trust him."

Lancelot watched again his friend. "I trust him, but I still can't believe what you said me about him."

"And the truth is that nether that he." Woman sighed. "Now, it's about the time wake up Merlin."

And when she said that, Merlin opened his eyes. He looked around confusedly.

"Welcome to the Avalon." Lancelot grinned. Merlin stared him.

"Lancelot?"

"It's me, this time, it really is me." Lancelot laughed with joy and helped Merlin up. They hugged and Merlin moved his hand over Lancelot's shoulders.

"How you can be here? And how _I_ can be here?" Merlin asked suspiciously. Then he noticed the woman who shook her head.

"No, Avalon isn't the place for dead. In here the time is stopped. But I can make some exceptions. Like Lancelot. He is here because I called him back. He can choose do he stay and wait or move on. Freya is bounded to lake because she made her own choice. Because she asked that she can be near of you. "

"And who are you?" Merlin asked suddenly very quietly. The power around the woman was different. Magical, but not the way he knew the magic. But she ignored him, instead she asked.

"Do you know what place Avalon is?"

Merlin let Lancelot go and shook his head. "Only what I have heard. And that isn't much. And Freya never told me anything."

She nodded and waved her hand that he should follow her. Then she offered her hand and Merlin moved beside of her to help her walk. Lancelot walked behind of them.

"Avalon is the heart of Old Religion. It is also one of the gates what leads us the heart of magic. And that path you will have to take."

"I died. Didn't I?" Merlin was puzzled.

"Yes, you died. Or do I say, some part of you died. You have no idea how complex creature you are. Part of human, part of dragon, part of magic itself. In your veins flow very old blood. Blood from the time when this world's things were different. Back then here among us walked some immortals. Their magic and science was very different than us. Eventually, their own war destroyed them. Only a few escaped, and they decided to choose the way of mortals. But their blood is still strong, and one part of it has come to you, and your own powerful magic has given rise to it."

Lancelot studied Merlin who listened carefully, but he seemed frustrated.

"What you mean? Am I _immortal_ then? But I'm _dead_! I don't understand."

The woman was patient and didn't cared Merlin's outburst. She continued patiently.

"You will. Soon. You have to go back Merlin, without you we loose everything. We need you to chance the way of magic itself. And to do so, you can't stay here."

"But if I'm dead, I can't go back."

The woman stopped.

"Listen." She pressed her hand over his heart. "Don't you feel it?"

Merlin fell silent. His eyes widened with amazement.

"It's… beating."

"So you are not dead, or like I say, part of you isn't. Your magic keeps you alive in here Avalon. And because you have to go back where the mortals are, you have to prove that you are worth of it. Worth of your immortality. To do so you have to come here. And you couldn't come here if I couldn't call you, and that's why one part of you had to die. You had to let go of your mortality."

Woman smiled with satisfaction. Lancelot sighed; he knew that Merlin couldn't get anymore out of her. She was always like that. Explaining things like everyone should have knew already the answers. But Merlin didn't tried to do so. He though and asked.

"And how I do that? How I can gain the immortality and go back?"

In his voice was hint of power. He looked suddenly calmer and confident. The woman looked satisfied.

"Like I said. You take the path to face the magic itself. Now, I think that Lancelot would show you the way. After you have accepted who you are Merlin, and what you are and what is your true destiny, you are always welcome here. And then we can talk more and I can show you the miracles of this world." And when she still spoke, she slowly disappeared.

"Lancelot?" Merlin glanced at him and Lancelot shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, don't ask. I can't understand all of it. But to say, you are special, like always my friend. Come, I show you the way to the cave."

"What cave?" They continued their way.

"The portal, or something like that. Do you know what are you doing?" Lancelot asked. The more he observers Merlin, the more he realized this had changed.

"No. Most of the times, no." Merlin admitted. "Like always, I go with the flow. Maybe after this, I know what I'm doing. Now I only know that I have to this. So, what is your choice?"

Lancelot smiled.

"I think that I will wait. And if you managed to _wake yourself_, like she said, we can meet again." He stopped and pointed forward. "There it is. I can't come closer."

They stood side by side a moment, saying nothing.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Then I wish you good luck."

And Merlin stepped forward, and faced himself.


	29. I, Merlin

When I walked down the path to the cave, I faced the darkness.

I can never in my life really explain what happened back then.

The day when I faced myself.

.

.

I try.

But it's hard, hard to find right words.

.

.

.

I looked myself.

He was me, and wasn't.

"Yes, I'm you. Or do I say, I'm one of those who you could be." His voice was mine.

"She said that I have to face magic itself." I hesitate. I didn't know what to do.

"She was right. Partly. Even she doesn't know everything and she had lived longer than others. She was old already when Kilgharrah born. She was old when the last immortals faded away. She had been in here all this time, and still, she doesn't know everything."

I moved nervously.

"What I have to do?"

He didn't looked me at all.

His eyes wandered somewhere what only he could see.

I couldn't see anything but him.

"Just answer my questions. And if you can, be honest. Be honest to yourself. Simple, isn't?"

"What I have learned." I sighed. "Anything isn't simple."

"True." He nodded. "Tell me then, why everything goes always so wrong? You died because your best friend killed you because he lost his temper."

"It was accident. I should have seen that coming."

"But you didn't."

"But if this was bound to happen…"

"Are you sure about that?"

I couldn't answer so he continued.

"If he has just listened to you. You would be alive and everything would be just fine. But no, you always go the hard way. Maybe you really are idiot."

"I'm idiot." I admitted. "Maybe there was an other way. But maybe not."

"Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "And what ever way you took, you always blame yourself."

I couldn't even look him. I remembered all those times when I made mistakes and someone other has suffered because of that.

"Be honest." His voice was little bit gentler.

"But it is my fault. Those were my decisions." I whispered.

"You can't live forever if you always regret everything what you have done. Although I admire that you don't blame others from you own actions and mistakes. Although, it would be the easy way, and I have noticed that you don't take easy ways." Now he was just sarcastic.

"Then I have to just learn to live with my regrets."

Oh how confident I was.

"Easy to say, easy to say." He muttered and our eyes met.

I met my darkness.

The darkness what was lying in me.

What I was learned to hide all those years ago.

"What you are ready to sacrifice? You have already lost so much." He asked.

"But I have gained so much more." I answered, truly believing then what I said. "What ever it takes, I have to go back. My destiny belongs there. I don't belong here, not yet. Not when Arthur is waiting me."

"Does he really need you? You can be so much more without him." He suggested.

"Yes, because I'm his other half and I don't need anything more. If I'm not there, nether can't he. He will die. And his life cannot be over, not yet."

"You are absolutely right about that one. He will die tomorrow if you are not there."

His face came right front of mine. We stared each other. I felt the coldness around him. How it reached everywhere. How it found everything.

"You are serious. You are willing to pay any price to gain your immortality now."

And I was.

And he knew it.

"So, maybe you should wake up." He smiled to me.

What he did next, echoed in my dreams years and years afterward.

He woke me up.

It was like a fire inside of me was catch fire. It burned me and in me all that was left. Birth is painful. And I screamed and cried. It seemed to continue forever, which perhaps was true, because time does not matter in that place.

And when it finally stopped, I was empty.

It was still dark. But that darkness was not all-consuming.

I swallowed. My mouth was dry. I looked up and saw the stars.

I was out.

I was standing on front of the lake, but still in Avalon.

And someone stood there, near the boat.

"To go over this lake, you have to pay the price for me." Freya smiled.

"Really?" I stepped closer. "Anything for you." I promised.

I couldn't get what I saw in her eyes.

Joy maybe.

Pain? I wasn't sure.

She offered her hand to me and I bulled her close.

"Come. Only tonight we can be together." She said and I kissed her, but she bushed apart.

"One thing Merlin. Tonight you don't wear that silver chain."

And before I followed Freya, I put the pendant on the boat. Morgana maybe was like a moon in my life, but Freya was my sun. And that night, my other half have to wait little bit longer.

.

.

.

Only years later I knew what was the price of my immortality and I have over and over again regretted it. But no one, even immortal, can get anything what he wants.

.

There is always the price.

.

.

.

And you live through it.


	30. Thank you

The salve took away the sharpest pain, but still Arthur grimaced when he felt the needle passing through the skin.

"The wound is not deep and it is clean, so I assume that you wouldn't have any difficulties. Try to only take care not to sleep on your side, sire. "

Gaius dry voice instructed him. Arthur sighed. He hadn't been at his best when he had competed against Tristan. In Tristan's eyes on the other hand was blinked a small vengeful shine.

"I was surprised that Tristan and Andrew agreed to be knights of Camelot." Arthur muttered.

"The reasons are probably more political. Andrew is the youngest child of Annis, so he must succeed in finding his own way. Standing as Camelot, he ensures the connection to Annis, his older brother, and between you. Tristan again; well, probably more so that he can escape Annis. "Gaius said. "As Camelot's knight he is now secured his political positions." Gaius stood up and began to put the goods away. "I will give more pain medication that you can take before going to bed. Merlin can in the morning ... "Gaius came to a halt, and Arthur stirred. Gods it hurt to hear his name.

"Someone will bring medicine in the morning." Gaius muttered.

"Gaius…" Arthur got up and Gaius turned to look at him. His expression was hard.

"Sire, now is not the best time to discuss the matter. Hunith has perhaps been able to forgive, God knows how, but I ... "Gaius took a deep breath. "Sire, we must focus on tomorrow."

Arthur remained silent. He nodded and dressed. "Of course. Tomorrow. "

"Alator would like to discuss this with you. He has a few suggestions that you have probably the best to listen sire. "Gaius turned away. Arthur stared him a while and sighed.

"Good night, Gaius."

"Good night, sire."

Arthur came out of the tent in a cool evening. The day had been hot and long. Arthur found Ywain, Hunith's cousin, who also had become one of the new knights, chatting with one of the healers.

"Sir Ywain." Arthur called him and walked closer.

"Sire." Ywain turned to greet him. Arthur felt his heart leave a space between. Ywain was like an older version of Merlin. He had a short beard and longer hair that hid his large ears, he was perhaps a little longer, and the eyes were green. Arthur thought that Ywain may have came Camelot for political reasons. He was fast gained some agreements with Annis and became friends with Hunith. Ywain didn't showed any way if he was angry at him, he just smiled gently.

"Have you heard anything from sir Gwaine?" Arthur asked, although he didn't wait to actually hear anything.

"No. But what I understand, I don't wonder why he's not here now." Ywain shrugged his shoulders. "Although I miss him, he is good drinking buddy." Ywain grinned. "Good fight today sire."

"Thank you. I can learn some things from Sir Tristan."

"You win, so I think that Sir Tristan could learn something from you." Ywain flattered him and Arthur grinned too. "Go, I think that you want to go celebrate."

Could anyone's smile go so wide? Arthur though when he watched Ywain.

"Yes sire." Ywain bowed and left to walk toward where Arthur could hear most of the noises were coming.

"Ah, you, wait." Arthur stopped the healer who was about to leave. "I need to find Alator."

The healer, young woman, bowed. "Then I can show the way if you want to follow me sire."

"Yes, of course." Arthur started to follow her but soon he was walking beside of her. He was afraid to ask the question what was rounding on his mind.

"Ah, what's your name?" he finally asked.

"Annie, sire." She didn't looked him.

"I… I want to ask about something." Arthur tried to find right words.

"Yes sire?"

"Your family… I mean…" Arthur just couldn't say it. He was afraid to hear the answer. He was afraid that the healer would be angry. But Annie just nodded. She seemed to understand what was going on.

"My family are just farmers on the south border. My mother noticed when I was fourteen that I have some gifts."

"Gifts?"

"Gift of magic." First time Annie looked him. "She took me to the druids that I can learn proper way to use my gift. To learn what kind of magic was mine. It was ten years ago. I haven't seen my parents or my sisters or brother since then. Because the law." She didn't sounded angry at all, but Arthur felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It was you father, not you. You have chanced the law now. Now I can go see them again without fear." Annie suddenly smiled brightly and Arthur could sense her eyes observing him.

"You don't know much of magic, don't you sire?" Annie asked.

"No, not exactly. Only what Gaius had told me." Arthur murmured the answer. He had seen how magic was used. But now, walking beside this young woman, he realized that have to be more.

"Do you know what the magic is?"

Arthur shook his head. Annie though for a moment.

"If I but it simply, it's a bond that bind everything together. And some can use that bond. Every magic users are different. They use magic differently. There are druids, magicians, healers, hunters, witches, wizards, seers and lot more. If you choose to use your gift you can became something of those." Annie tried to explain. Arthur looked her curiously.

"You made your choice, to use magic. Why?"

Annie smiled again. "My magic is bounded to earth, I can heal. So I chose to help people, save them. Gift is frequently invoked as a teenager. Sometimes no one even notice it. If you don't use the gift, it will disappear slowly until there is nothing left. But if you want to learn, you can do so, but it takes lot of efforts. Only warlocks are different. And they are rare among us."

"Why so?"

"Because they can't make the choice. Even if they want to live normal life, they never can. Their bound to magic will stand what ever happens. They are strongest. And now, there is only one of them. "Annis said and Arthur remembered what he had heard.

"Emrys."

Annie nodded.

"Will he be there tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I have never met him." Annie grinned apologetically. Arthur was surprised.

"I though that every one of you know him."

"No, there is only small group who actually know him. To rest of us, he is more than myth. But, maybe you understand tomorrow and you can ask yourself. There, that's Enid's house. Iseldir and Alator are there."

"Thank you Annie." Arthur started to walk toward the door when Annie stopped him.

"Sire."

Arthur turned to see her.

"Thank you, I wish that you find tomorrow what you are looking for." Annie smiled to him. Arthur stared after her. He didn't know what was more painful, that Merlin was dead because of him, or the crime for which he and his father were committed; the murder of innocents. What ever everyone else said, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long this time, haven't any motivation to do this. And not being home so much lately. Oh, and it's finally spring in here :)<em>


	31. The magic tournament

"Today, with the approval of the Old Religion's High Council and Camelot's King Arthur's proposition, we celebrate the magic user's tournament." Alator's voice reached every corner of the tournament field. He looked the audience his eyes glowing. "It had been over fifty years when we have last time seen anything like this. Those who want can step out and show us that he is worthy to be the next Cemelot's Court Sorcerer. The rules are simple. Anything goes, but you can't harm anyone permanently. Not your opponent, not the audience." Slowly Alator turned around to see everyone. "Who first fall or give up, loses and that's it. The winner will face the next opponent. Who try to break those rules will get the punishment."

Alator stopped and watched Arthur.

"Shall we start your majesty?"

Arthur nodded and sat with Guinevere. Alator bowed.

"Then, who will be the first one?" Alator called.

Arthur looked the people. There was lot of audience, more than what he had expected. And then, someone stepped on the field. "I, Siorus Bewan will be the first."

Arthur looked the man curiously. He was wearing the clothes what made him look more like a rich merchant.

"And who will be the opponent?" Alator called again.

"I."

This time it was a woman. The woman had red hair and her frame was very noble. Her opponent smirked and bowed. "Cathlyn." He greeted her. The witch just nodded. Alator looked them.

"Are the rules clear?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Then the field is yours." Alator raised his staff and hit it on the ground. Blinding light flashed quickly and for a moment above the field glistening. Arthur blinked though Alator had told him about this.

"Shield." Alator explained simply and walked away. The competitors walked on opposite sides of the field, and then turned to face each other. Arthur barely had time to figure out what happened. The witch raised out her hand, yelled something and again flashed. His opponent flew back and was left lying on the ground motionless. The audience broke out in howling. Arthur was in shock. Alator indeed had warned him. Those who would fight, would probably be the strongest and most competent at whole country. Same time it would prove that not all of the magic users would be the enemies of the Camelot. Camelot's hand was powerful and reached far, and Uther's persecution was distressed most of the magic users, so those who were able to fled had went further north or Hiperia or Armorica. But Uther was dead, and lot of people think that it was enough. And now Arthur has proved himself to them. The word of the Camelot's new law was reached fast and far. Arthur watched how Gaius kneeled down to check the man and then he nodded to Alator who walked back on the field.

"The firs winner, Cathlyn!"

The woman smiled and looked relaxed.

"Who want to face her?" Alator called and Arthur tried to relax. Everything seemed to be under control, or so he tried to convince himself.

And so it went.

Cathlyn held three rounds and then other witch defeated her. More opponents, more sorcerers, more witches and others. Even Aeron, who held two rounds. Sometimes the round held long time, sometimes it was over quickly. There was lot of fireballs, lightening and earthquakes. One of the witched raised up tree roots to attack. One sorcerer raised the wind and thence consist a small tornado. There were magical swords, shields and daggers. Lot of daggers.

After two hours Arthur felt himself defenceless. This was magic, he though. It was frightening thing. Guinevere was holding his hand and squeezed it firmly, but her gaze never left on the field. With Morgana and Morgause and some other, they had just seen the tip of the iceberg. Arthur quickly learned that most of the fighters used some element powers. Fire and air, sometimes water. Earth seemed to be hardest. Each competitor was stronger than previous, but Arthur though whether any of them really was powerful than Morgana. He needed someone who could protect Camelot and its people, but what he needed most was one who could face the witch. And kill her.

Then there were two men, both of them wearing black cloak. Other was middle aged, he had black beard, and the long hair where was some silver stripes tied back. Arthur couldn't read this man. There wasn't any hint of emotions on his face. Bleddyn Couch had won the previous match almost tragicomically. He was apparently tried to spell what had not worked, then dodge the large fireball, which had hit a protective shield and got all jump drastically. But when Bleddyn had dodged he had slipped on pool of water, what was there from the previous match, and ended up on his back. Once again, the enemy took the opportunity to have sent a series of small fireballs go. Bleddyn was succeeded crawl up in time, spread his arms and simply send fireballs back to its owner. Of course the opponent had shielded himself, but Bleddyn was suddenly behind of him and just knocked him down with beetle. No magic there. The audience was stunned. Alator was just shook his head and murmured something. Arthur hides his amused smile.

Now Bleddyn's opponent was young fiery looking man. Too young, Arthur though. His name was Richard. He didn't even look Arthur, not greeting him at anyway.

When Alator had withdrawn, Richard raised both his hands and began to cast a magic spell. Between his palms began to develop the glowing ball. Bleddyn wrinkle his forehead and took a step back, staggered but remained standing. Richard sent quickly the glowing ball forward. Bleddyn took a step sideways, but the ball was following his moves. Arthur saw how Bleddyn's eyes widened with amazement just moment before the ball hit him. Bleddyn flew sharply backward. In Richard's face spread happy smile and he raised both his hands again.

"Stop!" Alator's cry rang out, but Richard sent a glowing ball.

Though, this time it wasn't aimed toward Bleddyn, but Arthur. The light struck through the shield with loud rumble. Arthur didn't have time to understand what happened when he crashed into the back.

* * *

><p><em>I hope two chapters in one day are enought to you :)<em>


	32. The end of the tournament

For a moment he didn't understand. Where was the pain? Was he dead? Arthur blinked. Something was wrong. He realized that he was watching a very bright blue sky. Something else showed up in his field of view. Friendly brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry." The voice sounded apologetic.

"What?" Arthur tried to move but something heavy was on top of him.

"Oh, let me help you up." The eyes disappeared and the heavy feeling eased and suddenly Arthur felt that he was helped up on his feet. Before him stood a young man with a blonde hair. Arthur's eyes wandered over his shoulder. Right. Magic tournament. And some kind of explosion? The blond turned to see the field too.

"YOU!" Richard screamed and raised his hands.

"I really angered him." The blond sighed, raised his hand and the upcoming light ball disappeared.

Arthur was too puzzled to realize what was going on. He watched how Alator tried to stop Richard, but was send backward and something sparkled around the boy.

"Richard is using Alator's shield." The blond hissed, whispered something and disappeared only to appearing again in front of very angry Richard.

"Stop this!"

"He murdered my parents!" Richard yelled back.

"Fool! It wasn't him, it was Uther. And that old man is dead." The blond sounded begging and stepped forward. "Stop this and I'm sure that everything will be alright."

"NO!" Richard screamed again and the air around him seemed to pulse. The shock wave hit hard over the stand. Peoples screamed and started to run away.

"Stop him, what ever it takes!" Arthur heard someone yelling when he tried to get up again. He watched how Alator with many more druids tried to break the shield around Richard, who just laughed. The air pulsed again and this time it was far more powerful. Arthur felt how he flew.

"Richard!" The blond had barely kept himself up. But Richard just laughed.

"The king will be mine! And he will be dead!"

"I can't let you do this." The blond muttered and seemed to focus. He began to gather his powers. The air around them got thicker. Dark clouds gathered in the sky. In the distance they heard the rumble.

"You do not stop me." Richard jumped forward and grabbed the blond's hand. Lightning flashed. The ground around them trembled.

"Get everyone away from here!" Arthur yelled to Leon and helped Guinevere.

"Arthur…"

"Go with Leon, now!" Arthur pushed her away and Leon took hold of her. Arthur glanced over the field again. The two boys lay in the ground. The land around them seemed to burned. And it started to rain. Arthur drew his sword, and felt a tingling in your palm. He wanted to do something, but wasn't sure what he could do. He saw how Richard moved. He spun around on his knees. Before he could stand on someone stepped in front of him.

"That was close call, let me say."

It was Bleddyn. Richard looked him.

"You survived?" Richard looked at him with astonishment.

"I managed to turn a little that it doesn't hit straight." Bleddyn grimaced and Arthur noticed the open wound on this shoulder. Bleddyn squatted and stretched out his finger.

"Now, be good boy and let me handle the rest."

Arthur was surprised about the gentle smile that went fast on the man's face.

"You …" Richard started but then he fell when Bleddyn's finger touched his forehead.

"He is very powerful." Someone said and Arthur looked his side and noticed that the blond was trying to stand up. The pouring rain was getting the field muddy.

"Are you alright?" Arthur helped him.

"Yes, that was nothing." The blond grinned. Arthur wondered.

"Is he alive?" Arthur asked from Bleddyn.

"Just sleeping." Bleddyn sighed and looked at Allan. "And you are very rapid from you movements. You protected the king. "

The blond blushed. "I just did what was right." he muttered.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Allan, sire." The blond answered.

Arthur kindly squeezed Allan's shoulder. "Thank you. You saved my life, and I will not forget it. I hope that you join us at the evening to celebrate the end of the tournament. "

Allan bowed. "I would be honoured sire."

Arthur nodded with satisfaction and then sighed heavily. He was tired. He was still holding his sword and could felt its humming sound in his mind. It usually did that when Merlin was around so now it was just confusing him. And it made him sad. Alator walked beside of him and he looked irritated.

"I think that this was it. Alator, make sure that nothing happens that boy before a hearing? " Arthur nodded toward Richard and Alator nodded and few of the druids went to Richard and drag him away. Arthur looked at again Alator. "We probably should talk with Iseldir."

"I go look him." Alator nodded and left. Arthur turned to leave but stopped abruptly and turned to look at Bleddyn. "I assume that you also come."

Bleddyn was looking after Richard thoughtfully and turned to look confusingly at Arthur.

"Me?"

"Specifically, you win. I never actually participated. "Allan pointed out to him. Bleddyn's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, right. Sire." He bowed a little clumsily to Arthur who tried to smile and went on to continue his walk toward the castle. In his mind was a lot of questions, but on top of them was Guinevere's welfare. He wanted to see his wife and make sure that all was well.

Bleddyn looked at Allan and then his own shoulder. "I think someone have to take a look over this. It really hurt."

Now it was Allan who watched thoughtfully after Bleddyn when the man retreated to look some healer. After a while he looked the sky; it was finally started to clear and the sun started to warm again.

* * *

><p><em>I know I know, you wait Merlin to jump up screamin "Im back prat!" He will, just wait. I don't want to make this too easy to you my dear readers *grinning madly*.<em>

_Right, special thanks to **lozzabluebell** who brightened my day (just don't kill me because how this chapter finally went) and made me wrote more._

_And thank you every one who had still on board and the new one who want to read this. There are lot of you and I can't still believe it!_

_Sadly we are heading toward the very end of this story. Don't know about the sequel yet. I have let some questions open because of that but I really don't know yet._

_Next chapter, the big feast._

_And maybe Gwaine come back. I miss him._


	33. King's speech

Gwaine wasn't sure why he had come back. Maybe it was because Camelot was his home now. Although he was angry, he couldn't any longer give up everything he had at last gained. With his own efforts he had created something new, not following his father's steps. Gwaine grinned. If anyone would know about his father… Even Merlin didn't knew everything.

Merlin.

He missed him.

It hurt to thing about the whole mess. He walked through the castle trying to avoid everyone, but the place was full of people, busy with the feast preparations. Gwaine decided to take short cut through the servants route through which perhaps was a mistake but still the quickest route to his own room.

Then he ran into one.

"Oh, be carefull! Damn that hurt." The man gasped.

This one wasn't servant, or nobble.

"My mistake, sorry." Gwaine muttered.

The man looked him from head to toe and Gwaine sifted nervously. Those eyes were piercing. But then the man smiled and his entire essence chanced and it made Gwaine even more nervous.

"Ah, sir knight, can you maybe help me? I have to find the great hall. I'm supposed to take part in the feast, but I get lost."

Gwaine grimaced. He didn't really wanted to go anywhere near the place of celebration today.

"I guess I could develop a spell to find the road, but in general I avoid unnecessary tricks. You see, these last couple of decades I have had to watch out and now..." The man looked bit of confused.

"You took part of the magic tournament?" Gwaine asked when they moved away in order to give way for busy servants.

"I attended. And I won! Can you believe it! "

Gwaine honestly couldn't answer.

"But my shoulder got burned. I didn't dodged well enough. But that young lad who saved the king, he was really fast. I have to admire him. And that thunder!"

Gwaine hadn't seen any of this, but he certainly had heard.

"Allan?" He asked and the man nodded. "Took out that other boy, Richard. He was actually my opponent."

"But you won?"

"Yeah, got lucky."

They both grinned.

"So, do you want to be the next court sorcerer?" Gwaine couldn't think this man being part of the so serious court members.

"Me? No way. I was there just part of curiosity." The man sighed and again his essence chanced. "It was odd…" He looked serious and thoughtful.

"What was odd?"

"That Richard, something was wrong with him." The man shook his head then his face brightened again. "Ah, we are here, thank you sir knight."

Gwaine looked around. Damn, without him noticing they had walked right into the great hall and middle of the feast.

"So where I'm supposed to sit?" The man muttered when Gwaine noticed Leon hurried over. Gwaine winched.

"Gwaine! We have waited you!"

Bleddyn watched how Sir Gwaine was dragged away and turned to again watch the great hall. Everyone tried to find their place. He noticed Iseldir talking with Allan.

"Bleddyn Couch?" Nice woman voice asked behind of him and Bleddyn turned to see the queen.

"My Queen." He bowed and looked the young woman's sad eyes.

"I have tried to find you whole day." The Queen smiled.

"I'm so sorry, I got lost." Bleddyn apologized. "But what makes the Queen look for me?"

"I want you to be my guest today." The Queen said. "Would you?"

"If that's your wish your majesty." Bleddyn bowed again and The Queen offered her hand. "Then call me Gwen."

Beside Iseldir Allan watched how Bleddyn walked with the Queen and sat beside of her. Allan's place was king's left side.

"I think I have to go." Allan said to Iseldir who nodded, also noticing that the king has arrived with the Queen Annis. Iseldir was also placed on the head table beside Annis.

Each cups were filled with speed, however, Allan found that Bleddyn refuses and asked water. Eventually, the king stood in his place and looked around, waiting patiently. Silence descended gradually, and the guests sat down to wait. The king stood, and at that moment Allan for the first time felt it. The power and the authority. This king wasn't just anyone. This King was the Once and Future King.

"My people." The King started. "Today we end this week what had been full of surprises. Among us are now lot of new knights, securing this land's borders and protecting its people." Arthur paused and raised his cup.

"The courage. The virtue. The truth. Do not ever forget those. The knight is sworn to courage. His heart knows only virtue. His sword is to defend the helpless. His power will support the weak. He says nothing but the truth, and his anger will destroy evil. But never forget the love. The love will unite everything and everyone. Above all, protect those who you love. To the knights of Camelot!"

Cheers filled the hall when the dishes went up, but Arthur felt a bitter taste in his mouth when emptying the cup. He had forgotten those words which now burned in his mind. He had forgotten to protect his friend.

"And now, I want to present to you our new Court Sorcerer."

The silence filled the hall.

"Bleddyn Couch, will you stand and protect this kingdom?" Arthur asked and turned to see the sorcerer. "Or do I say, Emrys?"

* * *

><p><em>Never saw the movie Dragon Heart? Part of Arthur's speech was from that.<em>


	34. Emrys

Before Arthur got any answer from Bleddyn, Allan stood up.

"I should have guessed. _Emrys_. It really was you!" Arthur glazed the young sorcerer once and knew that something bad was going to happen.

Also Bleddyn stood up, got hold of Guinevere and pushed her against Arthur.

"Move away, both of you!" Bleddyn's voice was full of authority, his eyes locked on Allan. "Everybody out!" Arthur commanded and retreated, but Allan raised his hand.

"_Gestillan_!"

All stopped. Arthur realized that he couldn't move. He was able to turn his head slightly, and when he opened his mouth, he couldn't speak. But Allan and Bleddyn moved freely.

"It was you, you were controlling Richard." Bleddyn looked wary. "And your target was me? You tried to lure me out back then."

"I felt it, your power when you made Richard sleep. But you have hided yourself too well so I wasn't sure." Allan hissed back.

"So thanks to the prat, now you know that I'm Emrys. What on earth made you say that Arthur?" Bleddyn asked from Arthur who just opened his mouth like a fish out of water.

"So, in the first time you made your own conclusions and guessed who I'm." Bleddyn sighed. Arthur stared him. Yes, he had guessed when he had seen how Iseldir had bowed to Bleddyn when they hadn't noticed Arthur being around. But the way how Bleddyn spoke to him was oddly familiar. But Bleddyn didn't paid any attention to him anymore.

"You two are brothers, Richard and you? Twins?" Bleddyn asked and raised his hand.

"_Onwrēon_!"

The blue shine surrounded both of them and when it disappeared Arthur gasped.

Merlin.

Bleddyn was Merlin.

And Allan, he looked exactly like Richard.

Arthur though was in his face the same surprised look as Allan's.

"You?" Allan blinked. He sounded really surprised and Arthur couldn't but grin.

It was Merlin.

It really was his Merlin.

_How?_

"Me." Merlin grinned. "So, tell me, why?"

"For revenge. You betrayed us!" Allan shouted.

"How I have ever betrayed you?" Merlin looked uncomfortable.

"You work to the Camelot!"

"Yes, so?"

"Uther killed our parents! He murdered so much innocent people and you, _Emrys_, chose his side! "

Merlin sighed." That's it? Some of you really think that attack is best defence. And because of that I had no choice if I wanted Arthur to live to this day. Do you think that I have liked this? I concealed myself, and my power to help the prat to become a king. I have lost so much because of him and his father. Saved his sorry ass too many times to count. I have sacrificed my life for his sake too many times." Merlin said calmly, never looking Arthur. Arthur saw the sad smile. "And I would do it again at any time. I regret many things, but never that that he is my friend. I only regret that I have lied so many times." Finally Merlin watched Arthur. "But I think that we can discuss about that rationally later on." Arthur would have laughed if he could have. Laughed hysterically. He was in shock.

He couldn't understand how Merlin was alive?

He could understand that Merlin had magic.

But was he really Emrys? But Allan seemed to be sure.

"He truly is Once and Future King?" Allan asked nodding toward Arthur.

"Yes, and I'm his protector." Merlin admitted. "I'm Merlin Emrys, High Priest of Avalon, the court sorcerer of Camelot. And you have committed the crime for taking over your brother's mind. The black magic is forbidden in this kingdom."

Allan backed off. Arthur saw the hate and anger. Something shined on his chest. Allan raised both of his hands toward Merlin.

"_Ãcwelan! Be Taranis ic bannan, ãcwelan!"_

The light flashed and Arthur shut his eyes. When he felt the light fading away he opened his eyes again.

Nothing seemed to be different. Though Allan, still holding his hands toward Merlin, shivered violently, and Merlin was raised his hand like stopping something. Merlin tilted his head. "That was your doom Allan, and you know it."

"How, _how_? No one, _no one_ can avoid that!" Allan screamed and started again retreat.

"The light of Taranis." Merlin muttered and lowered his hand. "You have oon hell of kind pendant, don't you?"

"No one…" Allan whispered but Merlin followed him.

"Where'd you get that?" Merlin asked, and his tone was dangerously low.

"I… I…"

"SPEAK!" Merlin roared and his voice made everyone flinch.

"Mordered, it was Mordred!" Allan screamed and turned to run.

"You will not escape." Merlin waved his hand and the doors shut front of Allan. "Was this his idea?" Merlin asked and Allan turned to see him. "No, no, he gave the pendant. I made the contract with Taranis."

"Do you understand what have you done?" Merlin's voice was full of sadness when he stopped and looked the boy. Arthur realized that Allan couldn't be more than seventeen if even that.

"Help me, help me…" Allan dropped to his knees and Merlin kneeled. They stared each other.

"I'm sorry, I can't. The price is only you to pay."

"Then, will you help Richard?" Allan asked. He seemed so lost.

"Yes." Merlin said. Allan nodded. "I should have known." Allan reached something out of his tunic. The pendant was still shining.

"_Min cwalu tõ gieldan." _

Slowly the pendant started to shine more and more. Arthur felt himself free again and together with Guinevere he dropped on the floor like all his strengths would have gone. So did everyone else on the hall. And the light filled the hall and Arthur lost his consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Got some of you, didn't I? <em>


	35. New day of Camelot

_I was wondering if I do next the epilogue or do you want little bit more something? If you want; tell me what you want to read._

* * *

><p>When the light disappeared, only Merlin and Iseldir were wake.<p>

"Is he dead?" Iseldir asked when he came closer and looked Allan motionless body.

"Yes, he killed himself. His own life was the payment." Merlin sighed and Iseldir helped him up. "But I'm afraid that his soul will never rest." Merlin looked the pendant. "_Ãberstan_." He commanded and the pendant broke until there was only dust left. Then he looked around and walked at Gwaine.

"Wake up my friend. _Weccan_." He touched Gwaine's head. Merlin watched him little bit worriedly.

"Are you alright Gwaine?"

"Did I drink too much again? I though that I saw Merlin. That he was here. And he was actually Bleddyn, the next court sorcerer. But he said to me that he didn't want to be." Gwaine was holding his head.

"Arthur maybe chances his mind after this." Merlin noted when their eyes finally met.

"Merlin? What…? How…? You?" Slowly Gwaine rose, staring at Merlin.

"I'm sorry Gwaine. I will explain later. Now we are bit of hurry." Merlin felt himself uncomfortable.

"You are alive? Really?"

"Yes Gwaine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Did you really died?" Gwaine demanded.

"Yes."

"But still you are now alive?"

"Right."

"Alright, I need something to drink." Gwaine's hand searched the cup.

"Not now. Later. Could you please go outside with Iseldir? Alator is there and I think he needs your help with the guards."

"Sure." But before Gwaine left he hugged Merlin. "You scared us. Never again Merlin, never again I'm not going to bury you." He whispered.

"I promise. Now, go before they break in. You really have to move Allan's body away."

They could hear some loud knocking from the door.

Merlin watched after his friend. It would be Gwaine someday who he has to bury. Merlin looked around when he walked toward Arthur and Gwen. He would be saying goodbyes to every one of them, and their children, and their children. He would bury Arthur and Gwen someday.

First he woke up Gwen who burst to cry. She didn't wanted to left Merlin go.

"I'm not going anywhere and we need Arthur to wake up." Merlin said gently and finally Gwen let him go.

"Arthur, you sleepy head, wake up."

"Too early, let me sleep." Arthur murmured and actually turned his side. Then he yelped when he felt the wound on his side and was fast up. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

Arthur hit him. Merlin slumped on the ground holding his chin.

"You damn fool! You _liar_! You, you…" Arthur tried to find the words but gave up. "Idiot." He muttered watching his friend.

"Feel better?" Merlin asked and rubbed his chin.

"Yes." Arthur admitted with satisfaction.

"Arthur, that was unnecessary." Gwen scolded him.

"No it wasn't. He really deserved it. Was your death fake?" Arthur demanded to know. Merlin shook his head.

"No it wasn't. I explain later, when you have calmed down and can actually listen me."

"I'm calm." Arthur denied.

"No you don't." Merlin and Gwen both noted. "But this will bring up some questions Arthur." Merlin said and looked around.

"What?"

"I. Your servant. Friend. Magic. You. Chancing the law of magic." Merlin listed.

"And everyone here heard you, and saw you, remember?" Arthur pointed and Gwen smiled.

"He is right Merlin. There will be some questions but, I think people can move along. This whole week they have saw the goodness coming from magic. And lot of people know _you_ Merlin. All these years you haven't been so invisible than what you may think for yourself. All these people know how loyal you are to Arthur. And to me." Gwen clinged herself to Merlin's arm and pouted her lips. "I think you better start to wake people up."

"Wake Leon and the other first. And Annis. I think it would be good if she say the truth about you. I mean that you are her grandchild. What about your mother? "Arthur asked.

"I visited with her earlier in the morning, I spoke at the same time with Alator. How you discovered that I'm Emrys? "Merlin asked. Arthur grinned.

"I saw you, or do I say Bleddyn and Isilder later in the afternoon. From his behaviour toward you told me who you maybe were. I wondered full day, who Emrys is and tried to found some signs. And then I got it."

"How wonderful to you sire. You actually used your brains." Merlin complimented.

"Merlin, just do your job will you? If I remember right, here is the feast going on." Gwaine yelled from the door. "And if Arthur would be come here for a sec. Please? Here is one dead body, lot of druids and no king. Just hurry!"

"Right. So, next Leon?" Merlin asked.

#

It wasn't half bad eventually. Arthur confirmed Merlin's position and said casually that Allan was out the agenda. Arthur and Gwen pretended like nothing really serious had happened and the rest of the people followed the example. Bit by bit Merlin relaxed and finally also his mother came up when the whole Annis-Hunith-Merlin relationship came up. It wasn't until small hours when Merlin and Arthur walked side by side through now quiet castle.

"Someone have to tell Gwaine to stop singing when he is too drunk." Arthur grimaced.

"What about Leon? I never though that he would sing along with him. "Merlin laughed and Arthur smiled.

"That was just too much. I noticed that some of the Camelot's ladies really enjoyed your company."

"Why you sound so surprised?"

"You and women? I mean, you are so, you are _girl_."

Merlin hit him on the arm angrily and Arthur grinned.

"Stop that. You really don't know me at all."

"There you're right. There must be lot what I don't know about you. Dragonlord. Warlock. Emrys. Ambrosius. "Arthur listed. "We are actually related Merlin."

"Without that information I could live." Merlin sighed and started to run when Arthur tried to hit him.

Their path led them up the northern wall, and they were greeted with the cool wind and the weak glowing light from the east. They stood there in a long time just watching the landscape what spread out below.

"When I first time arrived here, I never though anything like this could happen." Merlin said.

"When I saw you first time, I can say the same thing. _Mer_lin."

They laughed but then Arthur went silent.

"What it is Arthur?" Merlin asked finally.

"Will you forgive me?"

Merlin looked at him with surprise. "Of course I forgive you."

Arthur just nodded and Merlin suddenly realized. "But, do you forgive yourself?"

"It may take little bit longer time." Arthur admitted. Merlin turned away.

"I know the feeling." his voice full of regrets. Arthur put his hand over his shoulders.

"We have lot to talk about." Arthur reminded him.

"Yes we have. But, not until tomorrow?" Merlin begged and Arthur ruffled his hair and laughed.

"I promise, not until tomorrow. Then we have a _long_ talk and you will explain everything and I promise to listen calmly."

And there they stood, side by side, and welcomed the new morning coming to Camelot.


	36. Gwaine's plan

_Extra chapter. I update tomorrow the epilogue, if there is no more requests before that. I don't think this chap was anything what you wished **RememberTheMuse**, but I hope you still like it._

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

"You promised Arthur!" Gwen was furious. It was rare to see her so angry that Arthur went speechless.

"You promised to him that you will keep your cool! You already killed him once!" Gwen screamed.

"But…" Arthur tried to say something but Gwen didn't listened.

"There can't be anything, _anything_ do you hear me, that can made you hit him _again_!"

Arthur avoided the flying vase.

"He had lied at me so many times…" Arthur tried again.

"Do you even consider why he had to do so? You selfish _prat_!"

Arthur bumped into the wall when he tried to avoid very heavy bowl.

"And you can forgive him everything? Without being angry?" Arthur demanded to know and dodged the hairbrush.

"Of course I can't _idiot_." Gwen hissed. "But do you hear me screaming to _him_? And I spoke with _Hunith_ because I wanted to really know. In practice, I had to blackmail her to tell the whole story from beginning to end. And then I have to promise that I would never tell that for anyone." Gwen stopped suddenly, tears in her eyes. "You can't ever imagine what she and Merlin had gone through."

"Guine…"

"Hell with you! Go apologize from him you _fool_!" Gwen's hand looked something to throw.

Arthur fled. Outside their champers waited Leon who tried hide his smile.

"Where he is?" Arthur asked.

"Who?"

"Our damn Court Sorcerer, who else?"

"I don't say anything before you calm down. Why don't we go hunting or something?" Leon suggested. "And may I say that queen Annis is leaving today."

"I know that." Arthur snapped.

"Then I suggest that you really cool down now. She is Merlin's grandmother and she can be our enemy."

Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Is Hunith leaving too?"

"Yes, she goes with her to Caerleon."

"I see, so Merlin will be there too." Arthur looked satisfied.

"Can I ask, what made you so angry to him this time?" Leon asked when they started to walk. Arthur actually couldn't answer for that.

"Everything, I think. Just, everything. All these years, following me, protecting me. And some of the time he had caused so many…" Arthur shut up. He didn't wanted to though those times when Merlin was messed up.

"But things are always settled." Leon noted. Arthur looked him.

"You really are his side?"

"Not really, but I try to be rational." Leon admitted. "And I know him. And you, you know him better than any of us."

"I though that I knew. Now, maybe I don't know."

Leon avoided Arthur's gaze. "Did you ask him about his… _death_?"

Arthur went silent before he answered quietly.

"No. Didn't get there yet."

"Maybe you should. Something about him has chanced. He is his own charming himself but something is different."

"He had chanced a lot during the last year." Arthur murmured. "But I know what you mean. And I'm afraid to ask."

#

Three hours later Arthur was standing in the yard watching how the delegation of Caerleon packed and prepared to leave minus Sir Andrew plus Lady Hunith.

"Merlin." Arthur nodded to his friend who looked him with indifference. His eye was menacingly blackened. The atmosphere was freezing.

"_Your Majesty_." Merlin bowed and turned to see his grandmother and smiled widely. Arthur flinched. He reminded himself that Merlin would turn him a toad if he really wanted.

"I come to see you soon. I promise." Merlin promised.

"You better do so, or I will not let Hunith to leave at all." Annis threatened eyes gleaming.

"Mother." Hunith sighed and came to hug Merlin.

"Love you son." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you mother." Merlin looked like he didn't wanted to leave her go but then helped her into the carriage.

"And Merlin, if you ever want, in my home is always place to you." Annis glanced over Arthur who watched her angrily. Annis laughed.

"Be careful Merlin. And Andrew, keep him out of trouble if you ever can."

"Yes mother." Andrew nodded obediently and winded at Merlin who grinned back.

"Then, goodbye Arthur Pendragon. And keep my son and grandson alive, _if you can_."

Arthur bowed and Annis stepped inside the carriage.

They watched how the small procession left.

"Merlin…"

"What?" Merlin turned to watch Arthur.

"Can we speak?"

"No."

"No? Don't be childish!"

"Childish? CHILDISH! You just wait and watch what is _childish_!" And Merlin turned and left.

"Good work Arthur. Very good work." Gwen snarled to him.

"WHAT? What did I do?" Arthur asked.

#

"I can't believe it. Two days already."

"Then what you estimated?"

"Only one day." Gwaine growled. "What about yourself?"

"Three days." Percival answered. Elyan handed the flagon to Gwaine. "I guessed two days."

"Likewise." Ywain grinned. Andrew shook his head with disappointment. "I can't believe that you bet from something like this."

"You have a lot to learn. This is a general entertainment among the servants." Tristan said.

"And the knights." Gwaine added.

"To place the bets on how long Merlin and Arthur fight?" Andrew was incredulous.

"Or Gwen and Arthur."

"Or Gwaine and Merlin."

"Really?" Gwaine asked with astonishment.

"Or Leon and Gwaine. Or George and Arthur. Or…"

"I got it, thank you." Andrew sighed.

"This time was pretty bad." Gwaine said. "This is just the last nail in the coffin. It may take longer time if something not happen and soon."

"Like what?"

"What make them work together." Gwaine explained. "Even when they are idiots, they can work together pretty well."

"So, you have a plan?" Elyan asked.

"I have a plan."

That day Elyan and Ywain won the bet.

#

"I _kill_ him." Arthur marched forward Merlin right on his heels. Everyone who came across them turned and fled. Merlin thought it was perhaps due to the smell if not the fact that Arthur was literally near to explode.

"No, please, I can do better." Merlin smelled his jacket. "Maybe toad? No, wait, big. That's good, right?"

"Maybe he can be more _useful_ like that." Arthur admitted. "Like being bacon on my plate."

"Oh, you are back." Gwen walked toward them and stopped and sniffed the air. "What happened?"

"Do you know, near the river, there had been some attacks? Some magical creature. We found the nest but it was already dead. "Merlin started.

"And?" Gwen asked.

"It was a trap. We were stuck there."

"The whole night? Isn't Merlin would have only been able to ... " Gwen swung significantly her hand, and Arthur suddenly seemed awkward. Merlin looked the other way. Gwen sighed. Actually, she didn't wanted to know.

"All right. You two marched into the bath. No, you go to the public areas. I do not want that smell near my bed. Chop-chop. "

The men turned and left forming the war scheme against one certain knight.

Gwen looked her maid and grinned. "I think you will find Gwaine in some tavern. Say that I pay this evening."


	37. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_A month later…_

"Guinevere is pregnant." Arthur announced happily and Merlin smiled to him. They were in the small garden where only the royal family was allowed to come. Merlin was placed himself on the sunniest place.

"Congratulations Arthur. That will explain some things. Like her mood lately."

"But you don't look so surprised." Arthur sounded disappointed when he sat beside of Merlin. Merlin laughed but he seemed to be far away, his eyes somewhere else.

"No, I didn't know but, I saw a dream. There were three boys; all of them same age. Youngest of them was your son. One of them was his cousin. One of them was his brother. One of them was powerful with magic, maybe more than I."

"My son's cousin? You mean Morgana's son? Are you serious?" Arthur yelped.

"I'm not good as a seer, or a healer. Although I can master earth and water and fire magic, I'm always bonded to air. But now, it was so clear. So if you don't have any other siblings, like brothers and sisters, then he was Morgana's son." Merlin was sure. He hoped that Arthur wouldn't ask anything more.

"Then I can only think who is the father." Arthur muttered.

Merlin flinched. He had a hunch, but he didn't wanted to share it. He had never told anything what happened between him and Morgana that night when his memory was lost. And he could think who was the stepbrother of Morgana's son. Soon he would go to visit Avalon and see Freya.

"Where they friends?" Arthur asked suddenly, worry on his tone.

Merlin gazed him. The question what he had never though. "I think so."

And Arthur looked bit of relieved.

"So it is a son. Although, maybe you don't want to mention that to Guinevere; she hopes girl."

"Oh, there will be a girl someday." Merlin muttered so that Arthur didn't heard him. Merlin leaned forward.

"I received a gift." Merlin opened his hand and showed them. Arthur was puzzled.

"Three acorns? From whom? And why?"

"From very odd old lady from Avalon. From the high priestess." Merlin explained.

"So, what you are doing with them?" Arthur quite didn't catch the idea.

"Of these grow a tree here in the garden. Three trees that are intertwined together."

They looked the acorns.

"Is it a good sign?" Arthur realizing suddenly what the acorns maybe meant.

"Maybe." Merlin shrugged his shoulders. Honestly he couldn't say anything.

"Near the wall may be good place to them." Arthur suggested and Merlin nodded.

So they dug the hole and buried the acorns.

"The meeting is starting soon." Arthur said and Merlin nodded.

"The meeting of the Round Table." Merlin murmured.

"It is a good idea. Symbolic." Arthur's tone was defensive.

"I never said that it was a bad idea." Merlin said. "It _is_ good idea, honestly. It really symbolizes you and your policy."

Arthur looked him warily but didn't saw any marks from teasing.

"So, are you going to leave soon?" He asked and Merlin nodded.

"Yes. I go first to meet mother, and then I go to look the Dinas Emrys." _But firstly I go Avalon_, Merlin though himself.

"Are you sure you want to build there your own place?"

"Yes. There are many reasons why. Some of them you know, but there is something else too. And, I can't be here forever. Even if I want to. Arthur, my time flow differently than yours. And when the time comes, I want that there is something just for me. The place where I can be when you and…" Merlin stopped. They had discussed from it earlier, about his death and how he had came back and what his life would be now on. It had been hard place for both of them. Arthur was asked, Merlin was answered, and it had brought up more and more questions until Arthur had given up. To others Merlin was just answered; It was magic.

"Gwaine seems to be in trouble again." Arthur changed the subject. Merlin was grateful, and he untied his thoughts on the future, returning to the present.

"Nothing new."

"This time, it may be a little more serious than usually."

"Well, that's a good start to the first meeting." Merlin grinned and Arthur sighed deeply.

They left the garden behind.

* * *

><p><em>If I ever do a sequel, I think it's going to continue from this point.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Thank you everyone and I hope that I can got all the chapters betaed (some broplems, sorry)._

_Mer_


End file.
